Kitsune Of The Elemental Nations
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: During One of his beatings naruto had enough and beats the mobs down before is found by none other than Hajime Saito, Kenshin Himura, Sanousuke Sagara and Aoshi Shinamori they are disgusted with his treatment before deciding to take naruto with them to train him to become the strongest shinobi in the lands 'Watch Out Konoha This Fox Has Fangs.' Godlike/Dark/Smart Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During One of his beatings naruto had enough and beats the mobs down before is found by none other than Hajime Saito, Kenshin Himura, Sanousuke Sagara and Aoshi Shinamori they are disgusted with his treatment before deciding to take naruto with them to train him to become the strongest shinobi in the lands 'Watch Out Konoha This Fox Has Fangs.' Godlike/Dark/Smart Naruto/Harem. Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba/Kaka Bashing Civilian Council Bashing Character Death,Blood,Gore Good danzo, Good Elders

* * *

4 year old Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze is pissed right now, why you say he found out why he was hated and is bubbling with rage at the stupidity of this village he is just the container how can they not tell the difference!

When he found out he notices they will never accept him no matter what so he does the next best thing he trained with little time he had and had success in mastering the style of his clan the Whirpool Fist that uses raw power and speed.

walking down the street his hand sin his pocket his eyes look like cold chips of ice something that made the villagers panick thinking the kyuubi was taking over but he gives them a glare saying 'Fuck Off' before walking home.

He ducks as a sake bottle is thrown at his head and glares at the bastard that threw it, before unconsciously speeding with a burst of chakra nailing the man with a knee to the nose breaking it causing him to cry out in pain.

This gets a mob of civilians angry that their whipping boy is defying them, but get angrier as he gives them a feral fox grin as he proceeds to beat them down brutally while a certain fox is cackling in glee at the bloodlust his container is showing.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Kyuubi right now is cackling like a madman at seeing his kit lay the smack down on the arrogant civilians that abused him when he was younger .

**"Hehehe, finally had enough eh? kit i'm glad you decided to let your mask go and show your trueself." **Kyuubi said to himself before sensing anbu coming and see's his container flee leaving his victims bloody and bruised.

**"I'll heal as best as I can kit something tells me you are going to surpass your mother, and father in more ways than one." **The Bijuu Lord Said to himself as he begins to heal naruto's wounds.

**With Naruto**

Breathing Heavily naruto feels the kyuubi heal his inuries making him smile _'It seems i misjudged you fox you took care of even when i didn't deserve_ it.' Naruto thought his eyes droop indicating he is losing consciousness before finding a hiding spot that is far away from the village before succumbing to sleep.

Four people are watching him from the the trees two looking shocked and disgusted the others having sympathetic, yet awed looks for the fiery young vessel before jumping out of the trees the moonlight showing their features.

The first man has a lean, yet muscular build on him narrow amber eyes that resemble a wolfs short slick hair bangs framing his eyes giving him a feral look, his clothes are what you would see on a police officer he wears a blue button-up shirt with blue slacks and black dress shoes this is Hajime Saito the wolf of mibu a former fighter in the revolution in the kyoto.

This man has a kind, gentle look that holds a malicious intent with bloodlust of a killer. He looks to be in his twenties he has blood red hair tied in a ponytail and a x-shaped scar on his cheek he wears a white hakama with a dark blue kimono top sheathed at his waist is a sakabato (Reverse Blade-Sword) and black zori sandals. This is Kenshin Himura the battousai.

The third person seems to be the tallest in the group he has a white open jacket that showed his hard muscles with the kanji for bad on the back he has white pants and martial artist shoes and a blood red bandana tied on his head, he seems to be clenching his fists tightly blood leaking out trying to keep himself from killing the people in the village. This is Sanouske Sagara.

The last figure was 5'10 short black hair bangs framing his dark blue eyes wearing a long tan trenchcoat a blue training outfit underneath, at his sides are two kodachis he wears black fingerless gloves and black shoes his posture shows he is a experienced fighter in hand to hand fighting this is aoshi shinamori leader of the Oniwaban a group of mercenaries fighting for the title of the strongest group and right now he is not pleased scratch that! he is pissed off at these villagers as his hand is twitching toward his blades wanting to spill the blood of such vile creatures.

"Guys we need to go to the leader and get an explanation of _why_ he is treated like this." Kenshin hissed his manslayer side wanting retribution for harming a child.

"I agree with kenshin this is just disgusting not even shishio is this sick!" Saito snarled his eyes narrowing into slits his protective nature flaring to the surface.

Sanousuke nodded and punched his fist into his palm "We are gonna get some answers alright." He said gruffly picking up naruto bridal style he walks with the others to the village hoping to get some answers or they're will be hell to pay literally.

**Timeskip: 2 hours later-Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the kami no shinobi is pissed off, why you say he just returned from a council meeting when a mob tried to kill naruto again but this time naruto was the one doing the beating while cackling in glee making him shiver that cackle made him remember anko on a happy day.

Shaking off the disturbing thoughts he hears something sounding from the hallway and see's his door open to see four men with murderous looks in their eyes while one is holding naruto.

He gasps looking at naruto's fists they had dried blood on them and looked to be still clenched this made him smile at his grandson finally defending himself before his eyes harden into chips of ice impressing kenshin, saito, and aoshi at the coldness in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama i believe you know why we are here we want to know _why_ this boy is treated this way." Kenshin demanded oozing bloodlust making the anbu around shiver at seeing their own deaths.

Puffing out smoke hiruzen sighs "It's because he is the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune since it killed many people and their yondaime hokage he is a contant reminder of what they lost bunch of bakas if you ask me." He muttered the last part cold fury burning in his soul.

Aoshi suddenly speaks up "Are we to guess this boy is the yondaime's son because he looks just like him." Sarutobi nodded before walking to the picture of the yondaime biting his thumb he swipes his finger over a seal containing three scrolls one with a swirl on it, one with a lightning bolt on it, and a black and red scroll.

He hands these scrolls to aoshi who pockets them in his coat "If it's okay with you we would like to train young naruto we want to pass on our skills to the one who will surpass us." Kenshin smiled this causes the old man to get a devious idea that will kick the council in the ass.

"Wake up naruto first i want him to accept it before leaving." Getting a nod they tap naruto who groggily opens his eyes to see his grandfather standing with what looked like a bunch of samurai.

"Hello naruto-kun i have decided to you your inheritance since you deserve it and these men are going to train you." His grandfatherly smile on his face.

Naruto grins ferally before hugging his jiji tightly cryin tears of joy at finding out who his parents are this scene makes the other men chuckle.

"Naruto-kun always remember love can change anyone now go and meet them by the gate in 20 mins and remember get strong enough to beat hashirama-sensei and tobirama-sensei let your will of fire shine bright!" Hiruzen said in his hokage voice making naruto's eyes burn with a holy fire in them.

Aoshi speaks up "Before that go get some new clothes naruto you will need them." He said sagely getting a nod from the young vessel who leaps out the window and heads out to get some clothes.

**20 minutes later- Konoha Gate**

The four warriors along with the sandaime stand at the gate waiting for their friend and see him walking toward the gate wearing black jeans, black shinobi sandals a white shirt, a black jacket with tribal markings on the back, and black fingerless gloves with seals on them for repairing. (Alex Mercers attire altered and will be his clothing till the timeskip) and he had a feral grin on his face blood dripping down his gloves.

Kenshin smirks "Let me guess you beat the hell out of another mob eh bouya?" He teased getting a dark smirk from naruto making them wonder if he is going to get sadistic after their training but shrug it off.

After securing all his equipment and gear he gives his grandfather one last hug before setting off never to be seen for 11 years but, hiruzen knows naruto will surpass every kage in history he believes in him now he has one last thing to do.

Putting the arrogant clan members in their place!

**Timeskip: 11 years**

Letting out a sigh Naruto walks toward the gate of konoha with an annoyed look on his emotionless face. He has grown from 4'3 to 5'11 making him very tall he has his hair spiky blong with red tips violet eyes that hold a certain edge to them obtained by only a kage and sharper defined whisker marks on his face his face is also devoid of all baby fat giving him that regal handsome look, clothing consists of black anbu style pants, fingerless dark-red gloves with a metal plate engraved on them, tattoos in the form of a dragon and a fox on his arms, he has two swords strapped to his waist a carbon stainless steel sword that has a humming sound to it 15 ft in length (Hf Sword that raiden uses from Mgs4), his other sword is a blood-red katana 17 ft long 4 inches wide the tsuba looks like a circular guard while the hilt is pure black. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Apprentice to the four strongest men in the world and is returning to konoha to take the genin exam but hopes he is allowed to go solo since no teammates could keep up with his skill.

He see's two chunin bickering up ahead before landing infront of them he recognizes them as Kotetsu and Izumo the two eternal chuunin that guard the gates everyday pretty lame though he clears his throat getting their attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze returning to the leaf from a personal training trip nice to see you kotetsu, izumo how's it going." Naruto grinned at seeing his two best buddies who grinned back before engulfing him in a headlock making him laugh.

"Hehe, glad to see you back otouto we thought you had up and left so finally getting ready to be a ninja unlike the rest of these spoiled brats." Izumo grinned at naruto who gave the academy a bored stare getting the impression that it wasn't worth his time before giving them a goodbye wave walking toward the academy permission slip in hand.

**Leaf Academy**

Iruka Umino smiles at seeing his young academy students getting ready for their first steps into the ninja world, but knows some will not come back on from their missions, before he could continue on his thoughts he hears a knock at the door _"I wonder who that could be maybe it's naruto?"_ Iruka thought missing his little brother he always used to take naruto out for ramen all the time when he was little.

Opening the door his smile lights up as he see's his little brother "Yo Iruka-nee long time no see can't have missed me that bad." Naruto replied teasing his older brother figure who gave him a mock glare before motioning him in getting squeals from the girls and heated glares from the guys including a certain brooder.

_"Kyuubi should i use my eternal rinnegan to put them in a genjutsu when they chase me?" _He asked his tenant mentally who does a mock thinking pose.

**"I don't know but you need a mate kit, i will not have my vessel being a virgin for eternity." Kyuubi Mock scolded naruto who rolled his eyes before feeling someones glare on his head.**

Turning his head he see's Sasuke Uchiha glaring at him trying intimidate before recoiling in anger yet suprise at seeing the newcomer with a doujutsu that looks like his clan's eyes but went back to brooding and planning revenge on his brother.

_"Kyuubi we are gonna have to speak to jiji so i won't get put on a team especially with that emo brooder around." _Naruto said clearly annoyed and can feel the fox's annoyance as well.

"Class today we are having a new student so please treat him nice." Iruka said smiling at the few nods his class gave.

A loud voice sounds out "Sensei why the hell do we have a new student when we had to go through this damn academy." This came from Inuzuka Kiba he wears a grey sweater with black shorts his eyes have dog-like slits in them but held arrogance and perversion leering at a shy timid girl who has widened eyes in realization who he is making naruto smile

_"Seems hina-chan hasn't forgotten about me and i still see she has love for me as well." _Naruto sighed sadly for never realizing her feelings and promises to make up for the lost time.

"Are you sure it is wise to question the hokage's order inuzuka-san." Naruto's voice grew cold and emotionless making everyone recoil in shock at how cold he is even sasuke is suprised.

Kiba get's mad and jumps at naruto who knocks him headfirst into the roof using the hilt of his sword, everyone looks at kiba and back at naruto over again "So anyone else want to try their luck." He drawled with sadistic glee in his violet eyes making them shake their heads.

"I'll go sit by hina-hime if that's ok with her." He smiled warmly causing some girls to go weak in the knees and get hot under the collar including hinata who gives him a nod ignoring the glares she got from naruto's fanclub.

Naruto sits down next to hinata who is trying not to faint "Hina-Hime it's been a while since i've seen you how is your family doing." He said warmly making her cheeks redden.

"Well.. my mom is ok thanks to you pointing out the poison, otou-san is happy but still strict, neji nee-san has stopped talking about fate and hanabi-chan is still a little childish." She said trying to stiffle a giggle at how her little sister is.

Naruto chuckles at this not expecting neji to actually stop talking about fate but hears iruka talk about the shodaime and face faults this is going to be day ever.

3 hours later

Walking down the street naruto decides to eat out at ichiraku's seeing the familiar stand he gets a grin at seeing teuichi "Yo old man your favorite customer is back and ready for some ramen." He shouted making the man turn around with a grin on his face and embraces naruto in a hug.

"Ayame come out back looks like our favorite customer came back." He called out hearing clangs of pots and spoons before seeing his daughter coming out.

Ayame see's naruto and blushes "So handsome..." She whispers before hearing chuckles and looks to see naruto with an amused look on his face making her pout before hugging him letting out tears of happiness at her little brother coming back.

"So naruto how was your training trip i'm sure you've become strong right." She teased getting an amused snort form the namikaze heir before hearing about what he learned and experienced during his travels and become gobsmacked at hearing his lineage before bidding him goodbye.

He's going to go far ayame-chan i just know it." He smiled getting a smile from his daughter.

"You can bet that tou-san naru-chan is always determined to protect his precious people." She smirked letting a happy tear out before going back into the kitchen.

Naruto walks to an empty training ground and summons 5500 clones "500 work on the sub-elements, 500 on taijutsu, 500 on kenjutsu katas, 500 on katon jutsu, 500 on suiton, 500 on chakra manipulation/shaping, 500 on fuinjutsu, 500 on genjutsu, 500 on our doujutsu, 500 on elemental control i want to be able to use my jutsu sealless, 500 on chakra control , I will be using my bijuu mode and see what i can create in this mode now get to it!" He shouted getting 'Hais' from his clones who jump away he sits down instantly activating his bijuu modo manipulating the chakra arms he has them do many variants of his father's rasengan while trying to increase the time he can keep it active up to one month so far he can go 4 to 9 weeks tops which is a good start.

20 mins later naruto's eyes glaze over from the memories of the clones looks like his contorl over his elements are getting better and a few made some jutsu fro his Jinton, Enton, Bakuton, Mokuton, and Sunaton his chakra control feels 5 times better than tsunades.

Suddenly he hears the sound of a shunshin and see's his surrogate grandfather sitting next to him with a smile "Hey ji-chan how's the paperwork." He grinned making his old man snort in amusement but smirks like he accomplished something.

"I found your father's note about the kage bushin and can't believe i the kami no shinobi couldn't figure that out." He pouted making naruto snicker.

"So naruto-kun who do you want on your team." Sarutobi asked getting a shaking of head form naruto getting a confused look from his surrogate grandfather naruto see's this and elaborates.

"Ji-san after i surpassed my senseis in their styles i was already kage-level but after getting training from ryujin-sama and Kyuubi i've become stronger than the rikudo sennin plus you do remember i have shadow clones to back me up as a team." He reminded his oji-san who blushed and looked sheepish and suddenly got an idea.

"Since you maybe more experienced than most anbu i will give you the rank of tokubetsu genin." He said smiling at naruto's grin.

"Thank you jiji i could have killed my team if it was hatake, haruno and uchiha." He said with venom getting a nod from sarutobi who was starting to question kakashi's morals since he would try to stunt naruto's growth.

"Oh and jiji my ninjutsu are the deadliest and guess which other element i got." Naruto grinned making the man perk up in wonder.

"So what is it and why from iwa." He asked curiously getting an evil grin from naruto who began to weave handsigns till a white cone formed in front of his hands making him grin evilly too.

**"Jinton: Genkai Hakurei No Jutsu!" **He yelled as the cone expanded into a huge dome surrounding half the forest before the inside of the dome flashes brightly.

The light dims down till it shows nothing but a barren wasteland making sarutobi gawk, he knew how skilled onoki was using the dust style but naruto makes him look like a damn amatuer hearing chuckling looks to see naruto shaking his head.

"Ji-san that was only 15% of it's power if i used higher than that this village wouldn't be standing Hehe..." He chuckled darkly making sarutobi sweatdrop "_He says it as if speaking about the weather." _He thought seeing his grandson yawn.

"Go get some sleep naruto you will need it."

"Hai Oji-san i'll try not to murder someone who annoys me g'night." Naruto yawns tiredly shunshinin to his family's estate for some sleep

**Next Day- Academy**

Naruto's eye twitches as he watchs the pitiful spars to think the academy has fallen this low, He looks down at the two blades in his lap two black kodachi's covered in seals for nature chakra gathering, and strengthening seals so they won't break the guard looks like a dragon's head and the hilts are red in color he practiced with these using his sensei aoshi's kenpo style nonstop mastering the katas before incorporating them together making the style all the more deadlier. He also had seals that would electrocute anyone who he dosen't trust touch them and can channel sub-elemental chakra for more deadlier effects.

Naruto seals them back into the tattoo of a spiral on his left hand and closed his eyes sleeping waiting for his name to be called.

A couple of minutes later naruto feels someone kicking him making him gain a tic-mark on his forehead making those around him back off except the ones kicking him. Some more kicking a vein bulges on his head just as one of them was going for a kick naruto sprung up lands four punches to his assailants faces blasting them through the academy walls.

He looks to see Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka glaring at him making his violet eyes narrow into slits making the others flinch.

"May i ask why you were kicking me while i was trying to sleep so i can beat you down for your insolence." He said coldly making the anbu jump back in fright they knew who naruto was but they never thought he was this cold.

Kiba spoke arrogantly "Because you needed to learn who you're betters were and we decided to teach you!" This statement made naruto's face darken scaring even the kyuubi in his cage.

Naruto's eyes morph into his eternal mangekyou rinnegan "You Dare Patronize Me!" Naruto said darkly killing intent rolling off him in waves making pale at seeing visions of being decapitated, crushed and split in half.

Iruka walks to the center "Since these idiots decided to act like a bunch of pompous assholes this will be Naruto vs These four... The four attackers glare defiantly at iruka before he gives them a cold glare "Let this be a lesson to you four you attacked someone who just came back from his training trip just to satisfy your ego's." He said in a low dark tone "It seems you four need a lesson in humility this will be a battle with every go's but don't expect to win brats HAJIME!" Iruka announced starting the match.

The four get up into defensive stances expecting this to be an easy fight but stopped still at hearing dark laughter sending chills down their spines looking up to see naruto who's face was sporting an evil smirk.

They didn't know this battle was being watched by a certain hokage with the other clan heads.

**==Hokage Tower==**

Sarutobi Hiruzen looks at the scene with a coldness that was thought to be long gone but seeing his grandson assaulted like that pissed him off to no end.

A regal looking man with pale white eyes looks through the crystal ball with the fierceness of a protective father "It seems that some clan heirs think their status allows them to think they are the kings of this village but it seems my grandson will be delivering the punishment fit for them." He said darkly.

A feral growl comes from a wild looking woman who has red marks on her cheeks identifying her as an inuzuka who is angry at her son for hurting naruto to think her own son inherited his father's arrogance.

"I thought kiba didn't inherit his father's arrogance but it seem's kami is being a bitch today i hope he gets his ass stomped hard." She gave an even colder reply making the others even hiashi sweat a bit.

A tall blond haired man who had the same eyes as ino looked to have a dark glint in his eye "I told ino to stop picking on naruto when they were kids but the banshee haruno poisoned my baby's mind into thinking naruto, always did something wrong if she dosen't shape up i will disown her." He said colder than a blizzard shocking everyone who thought had a gentle look when looking at ino but they guess is because he dosne't like arrogance.

They look to see naruto giving them a look that would send madara uchiha running!... These brats are in deep shit now!

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto looks at them and shakes his head _"Their stances are too weak, rigid, and full of holes an experienced genin i feel so embarrassed since i was arrogant back then i can still remember the pain i felt from my sensei's way of removing arrogance (shudder) oh well let's start the ass kicking." _He grinned mentally before pulling out his custom-made sakabato getting into the hiten mitsurugi stance making those who knew the style pale at wondering how the jinchuuriki was a master at the sword art.

Kiba waits a few more minutes before charging at naruto blindly "Kneel before your betters you damn orphan!" Kiba arrogantly yelled expecting naruto to take it but is shocked, when naruto fazes out of existence as he looks around for his target but yelps when he gets smacked by the blunt side of naruto's blade.

"Dead." Naruto deadpanned making the others laugh at kiba before dodging a sneak attack by ino and smacked her in the head with his sheath making her yelp in pain.

"Dead Again." He deadpanned again before smacking away a kunai strike to his back and smacks sasuke with the sheath three times on his face making him growl.

"Dead again little sasuke." He said before slamming his sheath into the ground creating a shockwave that blasted all four opponents in different directions of the village.

He sheathes his sword and started to walk away, but stops and see's a basketball sized fireball heading in his direction "Does this idiot really think such a basic jutsu can stop me." He mutters his rinnegan activating again holding his hand out.

Fuuinjutsu Kyuuin: (Sealing Absorbtion Technique!)" He yelled as a transparent barrier forms in front of naruto and to the shock of everyone the fireball is absorbed into his palm adding the chakra to his reserves which are barely drained at all he has more chakra than hachibi alone.

Sasuke and Kiba burst through the foilage and start to throw barrages of kunai and shuriken makin naruto's eyes narrow before he stomps the ground a giant earth wall sprouting up blocking the projectiles thrown making all the passing by jounin gawk at the academy student's elemental manipulation skills that was beyond kage-level.

Kiba suddenly snapped "Why don't you die you clanless orphan trash like you should have don't deserve to be in this village!" Getting glares from everyone excluding sasuke, ino, and sakura who were laughing arrogantly at naruto thinking he would cry.

Naruto slowly unsheathes his sword "I am done being the nice guy just to get spit on." He said darkly before blasting from his spot leaving a crater as kiba and sasuke tried to defend themselves but end up getting knocked around the academy grounds like pinballs before getting smashed into the ground headfirst before walking to get his headband and head home ignoring the glares the civilians send his way.

"Hn, bakas should know when to realize that a fox isn't someone you wanna mess with." Naruto snorted in amusement before walking inside as his gates close and the seals lock the house up.

==Hokage Tower==

"So explain who you want as your students." The sandaime asked politely getting nods from the three jounin in the room.

Sarutobi Asuma stepped forward "I would like Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji i would like to recreate the Ino-Shika-Cho group besides they can be an Interrigation/Capture Squad." He explained getting a nod from his father who was right but gave him an idea.

"Asuma after they get their chakra control to mid-chunin have them find out their elemental affinites i don't want any sacking off understand." He added sternly getting a nod from his son.

A red-eyed beauty stepped up next "I would like Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame Shino and Naruto Namikaze they would all do well as a tracking team." She said ignoring kakashi's narrowing eye at the idea of the demon getting stronger.

"Kurenai-chan naruto has a higher rank than genin." He said giving a pointed look at kakashi who is looking suspicious.

She quirked an eye asking what rank is he? "He's a tokubetsu genin he told me that having teammates who can't keep up with him in battle would cause problems for him." He said softly getting a nod from asuma.

"I understand what naruto is saying he must be above kage-level from you're description of him pops."

"Yes asuma he told me he was trained by some people from feudal japan outside the elemental nations reach all of them were war veterans." He said impressed by naruto's teachers.

"They should have taught sasuke instead." A one-eyed cyclops muttered planning on taking this to the council getting suspicious looks from them.

"I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki." He said the last name with contempt.

"Explain why you want naruto on your team besides wanting a four man squad." Sarutobi responded coldly.

"Kiba and Sasuke have a rivalry with naruto and i'm sure sasuke can use it to motivate hi to get stronger and maybe teach sasuke a few moves." He said eye smiling.

"No you will get sasuke uchiha, Kiba inuzuka, and sakura haruno i will not allow naruto to be used as a measuring stick for a stuck brat like sasuke." He said in a tone of finality ignoring kakashi's glare at not getting what he wants.

"If you even think of patronizing naruto i will allow him to put you in intensive care along with the rest of those civilians on that night naruto left the village." Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widen in recognition before grinning.

"Damn pops naruto did that at 4 years old two whole mobs with just his fists alone damn that kid is powerful." Asuma whistled impressed.

Kurenai nodded "He reminded me of anko he fought with such brutality it would make ibiki green with envy." She replied cheekily getting snorts of chuckling from sarutobi and asuma ignoring kakashi who is glaring at them.

"You are all dismissed." He ordered but an anbu walked in with purple hair and a neko mask and he can feel she is annoyed.

"Hokage-sama the _council_, has demanded that you come to this meeting about naruto." She said annoyed with civilians not knowing their place.

He raised an eyebrow amused at them demanding him the hokage! His face gains a large dark smirk on his face getting grins from the others except kakashi who is sweating.

"Well now let's go see what the little shit stains want now eh?" He said in a sickening sweet voice causing kakashi to flinch.

**2 hours later- Council Room**

Naruto is walking toward the council room entrance with a vein bulging on his head an aura of a snarling fox manifesting scaring the shit out of everyone.

He reaches the doors as the anbu loyal to the civilians try to stop him but punches them through the door leaving a hole in it.

He walks to the door cracking his knuckles before letting out a loud roar, smashing his fist into the door using his sensei's technique shredding the large wooden into sawdust with the shockwave before walking in smiling at the grins the elders and danzo gave him while glaring at the civilian council members except a pink-haired woman who is smirking like a fox making him quirk an eyebrow before reading her thoughts and is shocked that she was the one who prevented him from getting executed as a baby (I will not turn sakura's mother into an evil bitch so whatever might be added to the harem).

He gives her a wink causing the pink haired woman to blush and inwardly squeal getting a knowing look from the hokage who gave a hidden grin under his hat.

Naruto's face switched back to emotionless and coldness impressing danzo and the other shinobi especially the haruno clan head who feels weak at the knees from his commanding voice she can feel her pink panties getting wet.

"What does the council want with me when i was training my kenjutsu." He asked coldly. But most of it was directed toward the civilians bar sakuya haruno who is smirking mischievously.

A fat civilian member who's name is Genzo Hiachi one of the assholes that made sure to blacklist naruto on every store in his district and was the drunk who's nose got broken by naruto.

"We order you to surrender your jutsus, and weapons to uchiha-sama so he can kill his brother." He ordered arrogantly not seeing naruto's face darken.

Naruto's hair shadowed his left eye and glared with his bloodline flashing "You dare patronize me?" Naruto said darkly imitating madara's voice scaring the civilian member who spoke.

"Hokage-sama he needs to be executed he threatened a council member that is punishable by death." He said in a scared voice not sounding so brave but is shocked when the hokage ignores his plea.

"The uchiha doe's not deserve my possessions i earned these through blood, sweat and tears and if you think he is going to get them you better bring all the fucking bijuu against me!" He roared his violet eyes glowing as his chakra turns silver.

In his mindscape kyuubi has his jaw on the ground. He never thought that naruto would be willing to go that far and his aura matches that of the sage.

**"Rikudo-Jiji could this be the one i was finally looking for maybe i should show him my real form."** Kyuubi asked herself but watches the scene play out through naruto's eyes.

Sakuya Haruno shivers in excitement at the aura naruto is excluding _'He is definitely going to be more powerful than his parents that's for sure.'_ She added in her mind but see's movement out of the corner of her eye and see's kakashi running for naruto his chidori active.

Naruto turns his head lazily before fazing out of sight and nails the cyclops with a punch to the gut making double over in pain and sends a barrage of punches kicks knees and chops to kakashi who is having a hard time keeping up with his speed before jumping back going through 5 handseals.

**Katon: Goukakyu No jutsu!"**

He spits out a large fireball at naruto who to the shock of everyone smack the jutsu back at kakashi and does the dragon seal gathering air in his lungs.

**Katon: Dairyuuka No jutsu!**

He spits out a gigantic dragon of blue fire at kakashi who uses a kawarimi to evade being killed as the dragon explodes making a shockwave that knocks everyone back except those with shinobi training.

Naruto ducks a kick to the head and sends a kick to his stomach sending him in the air "Kage Buyo!" He appears instantly before delivering a barrage of punches before slamming him down into the ground with his heel making the floor crack from the power.

**"Lions Barrage!"**

Kakashi coughs up blood before falling unconscious from the pain naruto's kick caused on him.

Naruto picks kakashi up by his collar before tossing him through the air into the women's hotspring before walking back inside the council room whistling innocently getting sweatdrops from the anbu before shivering at hearing his girly screams.

Sakuya speaks up from her seat "Naru-kun could you tell us where you threw him please." She said in a voice that naruto had when he used to prank people.

Naruto notices her tone and grins evilly making the males in the room shiver "Oh you know the womens side of the hotspring and apparently anko, kurenai, hana, and hina-himes mom were in there relaxing." He said in a singsong voice making the females grin and the males look at him in fear at how sadistic he is _'Note to self do not piss him off_ EVER!' The males thought shivering at the implications of their sadistic wives meeting naruto.

Naruto looks at the time seeing it's nighttime"Well everyone it's night time so i think we should be getting to bed so ja ne." He said walking by sakuya slipping a note in her pocket making her blink cutely before reading the letter and blushes with a perverted grin on her face walking off giggling.

The guys from the shinobi and elder council look at a smirking naruto "Godson i got to say this you are one lucky bastard." Hiashi said humour in his voice getting a chuckle from naruto before walking home.

Naruto waves them goodbye before teleporting to his bed room and sleeps knowing in the morning he will have to do missions already discussing about what missions will be suited for him.

TIMESKIP- 5 DAYS LATER

Naruto sighs as he turns in his report for an A-rank mission from iwakagure no sato for peace talks between country's he was met with many glares from men and lustful gazes from the kunoichi and had developed a fanclub in iwa.

He had talked with the tsuchikage who to his surprise didn't have a grudge against naruto's father but actually respected him. Naruto showed him his ability to use dust style which almost caused onoki a heart attack before giving naruto some scrolls on his flight technique he asked why onoki said this 'You have more potential to take it beyond my level and tell the old monkey i said hi.' Naruto accepted this and traveled back to report success of his mission.

Sarutobi reads over the report and is shocked that onoki didn't hold a grudge making sigh in relief and gain a tick mark from onoki calling him an old monkey.

"Congratulations naruto this is your 7th A-rank mission you have completed in record time your payment will be transferred to your account." He said getting a nod from naruto. The door bursts open and in comes team 7 wih kakashi reading his smut.

Kiba slams his hands down on the table demanding for a better mission but freezes as naruto places the edge of his kodachi on the boy's neck.

"Kiba-san may i remind you are just a lowly genin and demanding something of the hokage is a sure way to get executed do you understand inuzuka!" Naruto said calmly as his chakra slams down on kiba making him whimper in submission getting a nod from naruto as he removed the blade from his neck.

Sakura trys to attack him but suddenly falls to the ground as the gravity increases making her struggle to stand up.

"Haruno you should know better to attack a gravity user who increase the pressure on you till you become crushed from the pressure now wait for hokage-sama's orders understood." He told her coldly getting a meek nod before canceling the gravity technique.

He turns to his grandfather and says "Hokage-jiji i think they should get a c-rank mission so they can shut up but i would like to ask for neko and team kurenai to accompany us on the mission just in case." He exclaimed getting a wide eye from the sandaime at how commanding he is.

He smiles _'You will make a great hokage someday naruto, I just know it.' _He thought giving a nod at his grandson's request.

Kakashi drops his head in shame at his treatment of naruto _'Minato-sensei would be dissapointed in me for how i acted i'm sorry naruto." _Kakashi sadly thought as he watched his genin leave leaving him with naruto and the sandaime.

Naruto stares at him curiously "Kakashi what is you have to say to me." Naruto said cooly and is shocked when the silver haired man bows his head to the floor.

"Naruto, i realized my actions have done nothing but cause pain i thought you were the kyuubi nearly everyone i loved is dead the pain was too much please i am begging you naruto." Kakashi begged letting out tears of sadness, regret and pain making naruto's eyes soften before picking kakashi from the ground slowly and hugged him like a brother would.

"Don't worry about it kakashi i understand how you felt but your otou-san would not want to see you like this now go prepare for our mission tomorrow but on this mission no more being late and start back training you ar eslacking off kakashi." Naruto said warmly getting a tearful smile from kakashi who shunshins home eager to get his strength back to anbu-level.

Naruto walks outside the tower heading for ichiraku's and see's sakuya who dosen't notice him getting a grin he creeps up behind and rubs her bubble-sized ass getting a moan from her and a perverted grin.

Turning around she see's naruto and locks lips with him moaning as his tongue roamed her mouth, you see after the council meeting naruto found out that sakuya developed feelings for him from seeing his unbreakable spirit and fierce determination and most of all, his pure heart to love even when being hated.

So she took him on a date to the jade dragon where they had a romantic dinner as they were walking home sakuya confessed her feelings for him and shocked him by kissing him under the moonlight she thought he would leave, but he told her he is the heir of three clans so he will be in the CRA which she squealed at having harem sisters causing a large blush to appear on his face.

"Hey saku-chan, how are you doing today miss me." He asked in a teasing voice. She pouts cutely before gripping naruto through his pants getting a groan from naruto and a coy smirk from sakuya as she strokes him.

"Oh, nothing naru-kun just been waiting for my favorite kitsune and i hear you're going on an escort mission to nami no kuni." She said seriousness in her voice.

Naruto nods "Yes, it will be me, yugao, team 7, and team 8 we might encounter nuke-nin on the mission why do you want to know." He asked curiously before gawking at his girlfriend wearing a black and red version of jounin attire her white headband tied to her bicep.

She smirked "I asked hokage-sama to reinstate me since i retrained myself back to anbu-captain level so i can fight alongside the man i love and gave me permission to accompany you on the mission meaning we can have some alone time kitsune-sama." She said seductively making the bulge in naruto's pants bigger.

Naruto squeezes her ass again making he rmoan even louder "Are you sure you can keep up with me i have stamina in spades my sakuya-hime." He said huskily making her shiver.

"Oh i'm sure i can manage i will have you begging for more before this mission is over." She said challenging naruto who grins impishly.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Kyuubi is giggling pervertedly at her vessel's actions, this woman has no idea the trouble she is going to be in when naruto fucks her.

Suddenly an idea clicks in her perverted mind she may not be able to influence him but she can increase his hormones to extreme levels that it will be hard to resist fucking sakuya.

She grins deviously _'Let's see you try to resist this naru-kun."_ She thought before sending a blast of chakra to her container.

**With Naruto**

Naruto is walking toward the gates with sakuya before stiffening as he starts sweating startling sakuya who asks him what is wrong. "Kyuubi is messing with my hormones and is using her chakra to heighten it so i won't resist." He grits outs making sakuya see how hard he is trying not to fuck her.

"Let's hurry to nami no kuni so we can take care of it." She said worry in her voice getting a nod from naruto before heading toward the north gate.

**Timeskip: Forest In Nami no kuni**

Naruto see's sakura throw a kunai into the bush but a white rabbit comes out making sakuya and naruto facepalm at her.

Suddenly they hear a whizzing sound of something cutting through the air making their eyes widen.

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto pulled sakuya and tazuna down while the others dropped to the floor as a large zanbatou sliced deep into the tree.

A man appears standing on the sword wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants short black spikey hair and brown eyes, he has bandages surrounding the lower half of his face and has bandages on his arms meaning he does alot of training.

"So these are the chumps tazuna hired don't look like much to me aoi get your ass out here." Zabuza gruffly said.

"Shut up no one can beat the raijin no ken i am invinicble with it so fuck off." Said an arrogant voice making naruto's eyes harden.

Aoi rokusho is 5'8 a scratched out ame headband standard ame jounin outfit green hair and brown eyes his face, a black hilt tied to his belt and an umbrella strapped to his back and an arrogant smile on his face.

Naruto quirks an eyebrow before looking at kakashi who has a deadpan look "It seems aoi could match sasuke in arrogance and brooding." They said in unison making zabuza and the others snort in laughter making aoi red in the face before pulling the hilt from his side activating the legendary thunder sword aiming for naruto slashing down.

Naruto steps to the side and smacks the sword from aoi's hand before knocking him threw five trees using his sheathe.

Naruto picks up the hilt dusting it off "You know the only one who can master the raijin no ken to it's full potential is one who is of senju blood and must be able to understand the weapon as if it was a extension of himself." Naruto explained as if he was a teacher making zabuza and neko nod since they were expert swordsmen themselves.

"But those who fully understand the raijin are able to manipulate it to different shapes to fight in different scenarios of battle which in my case." He said as he manipulates the sword to the shape of a whip making zabuza get into a stance with his sword.

Naruto suddenly lashes out to his left as aoi trys to backstab him with a kunai and wraps the lightning whip around his neck and charges chakra into it making the missing-nin scream in pain.

Naruto stares coldly at aoi's screams "You dare to steal the Raijin No Ken a SENJU HEIRLOOM OF MY MOTHER"S CLAN!" Naruto hissed at him even more colder making even zabuza take a step back at the coldness in his eyes.

Aoi grunts in pain "Y-you are nothing but a kid who dosen't deserve it's power i stole it so i can become the strongest ninja so i could have everything i want." He said arrogantly making naruto's eyes frost over killing intent rising every passing second.

"Than by the order of Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze i sentence you to death may you burn in the flames of makai." Naruto coldly declared increasing the voltage incenerating aoi's body from existence.

Naruto looks at zabuza "Zabuza, you know our village has a need for another kenjutsu master plus i'm sure we can get your records clear and protection from mist hunter-nin as well as a home in konoha." Naruto offered getting wide-eyed looks from the genin.

Sasuke steps forward "He is a missing nin dope so he must be eliminated now." He said arrogantly before getting backhanded into a tree breaking a couple of ribs shocking sakura and kiba with his brutality.

Naruto yanks him up by his collar his rinnegan blazing "You listen to me genin i offered zabuza a way to repent for his crimes so don't tell me what i cannot do remember who is higher rank _genin!_" Naruto snarled at sasuke who nods rapidly obviously not noticing the growing wet spot on his pants.

Naruto looks at zabuza waiting for an answer "Ok gaki i'll come with but letme get my daughter Haku! you can come out we're going to our new home!" He shouted to the trees as a whirlwind of water sprouts from the ground.

Haku wears the standard attire for a mist-hunter nin her face looks beautiful chocolate brown eyes that hold so much innocence, and black hair tied into a bun by two senbons.

Haku looks over naruto's body with a calculating eye making sakuya raise an eyebrow _'Hmm seems, his daughter is checking naru-kun out seems kurenai and the others got more competition glad i told her and the girls about the CRA hinata squealed so much." _She thought and glances at naruto sensing his pheromones leak making her womanhood wet and moans inwardly _'Damn his scent is making me go crazy after we get to the clients house we are so fucking tonight." _She said in her perverted mind looking at naruto hunger in her eyes.

Kurenai and Hinata quirk an eyebrow at sakuya and grin knowingly _'Ho Ho seem's sakuya is getting naru-kun first i wonder how good he is in bed."_ Both kunoichi thought.

Zabuza gains a tic-mark on his forehead "Oi, haku you better not be oding what i think you're doing." He shouted making haku raise an eyebrow innocently making naruto quirk an eyebrow as well at her false innocence.

"Oh nothing just staring at his delicious body which i plan to ravage later all night long." She said cheekily making everyone except naruto gawk at her boldness.

Kyuubi raises an eyebrow in wonder **"This girl's even more seductive than me no fair!"** She pouts in mock hurt at how haku is better at being seductive than her.

Zabuza suddenly grins evilly "Well i'll have to take away what you plan to use when that happens." Naruto shoots a bullet of chakra from his finer at zabuza's groin making the man screech in pain before chasing after naruto who is cackling with glee while running through the forest.

Sakuya and the others collapse on the ground laughing their asses off at zabuza's futile attempts at castrating naruto.

TIMESKIP- 3 DAYS LATER

Naruto is sitting down at the pier waiting for inari he remembered the training he did with kakashi and kurenai suprisingly sakura begged for his forgiveness and told himher crush on the uchiha was fake it was just to get him to notice her since she fell in love with him when he saved her from bullies till her uncle had someone seal her memories away of him.

Naruto suprisingly gave her a deep kiss that broke the seal that revealed her the true sakura haruno her body had high c-cup breasts, long shapely legs, and a round ass that naruto noted was just like sakuya's and he found out her chakra reserves were mid-jounin so he helped by teaching the shadow clone jutsu to speed up her training.

She thanked him immensely by saying she get's him after her mom does making him blush like an apple, as he could barely restrain his lust to take sakura right then and there.

Hearing footsteps naruto looks to see a sulking inari walking slowly naruto sighs and pulls inari into a hug suprising the little boy and trys to struggle but can't because of the tears making him finally crumble hugging naruto like a lifeline.

"Inari i know your loss but he wouldn't want to see you like this tazuna and tsunami are trying to make you smile so don't act like you have no one left who loves you." Naruto said in a brotherly voice making inari finally smile for the first time since kaiza died.

Naruto see's inari fall asleep and walks back to the house carrying him on his back seeing the teary smiles on tazuna and tsunami made him happy for some reason.

He sets inari down on his bed and closes the door seeing inari is sleeping softly now and walks back to his room and grits his teeth as his hormones are going crazy.

Naruto sighs and strips down to his black boxers and takes off his muscle shirt and seals his weapons into the seals on his body and lays down on his bed closing his eyes not seeing sakuya enter his room and lock the door.

**(Lemon Alert)**

Naruto groans as someones soft hands grips his member stroking it slowly "Do you like this kitsune-sama." A husky seductive voice said revealing it to be sakuya haruno wearing pink and white striped see through panties and bra.

"Sa-sak-sakuya wh-wha-what are you doing?" Naruto gasped out as the pink-haired beauty tore off his boxers licking and sucking his member making him moan in pleasure.

She took off her panties and unclippe dher bra making her Double J cup breasts pop out and jiggle before sandwiching his member between her mounds and move them up and down while sucking naruto's cock getting louder moans of pleasure from the man.

"Saku-hime don't stop keep going." He growled as she sucked even faster and harder making naruto grit his teeth as he feels he is about to cum.

"Saku-hime i'm about to cum!" He shouted warning her but to his surprise she removed her boobs and stroked him while holding her mouth open with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and shouted "I'M CUMMMMING!" Sakuya moaned as her cheeks bulged from the cum Naruto's cock is shooting out in globs.

She pulls out narutos semi-hard member swallowing his cum while licking her lips like she had a great meal making naruto's member harden instantly.

Naruto growled before attacking her boobs licking and biting her pink nipples making her lacatate as he drinks her milk making her scream out his name in pleasure.

Having enough milk naruto looks at her pussy seeing a cute patch of trimmed pink hair he sticks his tongue into her wet folds getting a scream of pleasure from the haruno matriarch "YES NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T STOP! MAKE ME CUMMMM!" She shouted as he licked her even faster making her cum he drinks it all greedily and licks his lips.

"Mmmh strawberrys and bubblegum me like." He growled ferally getting a full body blush from sakuya who looks embarrassed.

Naruto grabs his 12-in cock and places it at her entrance but stops looking at her for permission "Don't worry naruto-kun my hymen tore when i was training with gai so i won't feel any pain NOW STICK THAT THING IN ME AND FUCK MEEEEE!" She said giving his cock a hard squeeze making him nod before plunging into her pussy getting a giant moan from her.

Naruto groans as his girlfriends pussy feels soft, warm and velvety he felt like cumming right then and there.

Naruto pumps his cock in and out slowly picking up speed getting moans of pleasure from the pink haired goddess who rocks her hips at the same pace as naruto trying to match his speed and force but to no avail she loses and watches as her blonde-haired god of a man pounds into her hitting her G-spot multiple times causing her pleasure to spike and her pussy tighten around his member.

Naruto grunts and adds chakra to his knees picking sakuya up and puts her against the wall ad slams back into her making her scream as his hips become a blur as he fucks her ferociously like a wild animal making her eyes glaze over and drool escape her mouth with a 'Fucked Stupid Look' making his lust spike eveloping the room with their scents and wet smacking noises that can be heard in the house.

Naruto growls biting into her shoulder making her growl and bite him in the shoulder and channel their chakra making marks of a ten-tailed fox appear on his shoulder while a white dragon appears on hers.

This makes them feel their release wash over them as sakuya cummed her juices splashing on his cock and naruto grunt as he releases his seed into her womanhood making her stomach bulge slightly she screams in contentment.

Sakuya pants in exhaustion but feels her hips gripped before feeling naruto slam into her with his monstrous cock making her moan "Don't think you will be getting off that easy saku-hime i know you have more fight left in you than that!" He grinned as sakuya's eyes blazed with a hunger for more and wraps her legs around his waist making him pierce all the way into her womb before getting pounded even more.

Their moans and groans could be heard by everyone in the house and town making lots of women blush and men grumble at how loud they are.

(Lemon End I did a kickass job if i do say so myself)

Naruto and Sakuya walked downstairs with shit-eating grins on their faces and see's kurenai, haku, tsunami, and hinata with lustful looks on their faces and leer at naruto who gives them a challenging look.

Kakashi and Zabuza giggle lecherously before glaring at naruto in envy who gives them a smug smile saying 'I got me some and you didn't HA!' making them glare even harder at the taunt.

Sakura is grinning lecherously before walking over to naruto her hips swaying making her mother get the same grin she has before gripping his cock through his anbu-style pants.

"I get you next time naru-kun and trust me i will show you how much of an animal i can be in the sack." She whispered huskily getting a feral growl from naruto who is ignoring his instincts to pound sakura till she screams his name.

"Alright guys let's head to the bridge so we can complete it i feel someone powerful is gonna be here, naruto place some earth clones as sentries around the house." Kakashi ordered getting a nod from naruto as he forms a group of doton bunshins and mentally order them to guard the house.

**Timeskip- Nami Bridge**

Naruto and the others arrive to see the bridge empty but a mist in place this puts them on edge except naruto who knows the ninja who could produce this much mist and not drain his reserves.

"Guys be on your guard kisame hoshigaki is around here last i heard he is with his partner uchiha itachi." He warned getting wide eyed looks from everyone and a look of hatred from sasuke.

Naruto senses chakra use "EVERYONE JUMP BACK INCOMING SUITON JUTSU!" He yelled making everyone jump to the side evading a giant shark of water.

"Well,well gaki we meet again to bad your sensei's aren't here to help ya." Kisames said gruffly as the mist cleared to show kisame and itachi both who are looking at naruto in boredom expecting him to be an easy capture.

"Kisame and Itachi do you really think you wanna face me after i fried both your asses with that raiton jutsu." Naruto said in a singsong voice getting a shiver from the two before they shoot their killing intent at him hoping to make him submit.

Naruto grins darkly getting looks of pity from the jounin at the beat down that is about to commence as naruto's K.I spikes to the level of the sanbi making their knees buckle and their faces sweat.

Naruto slowly unsheathes his Hf Blade and blurs forward at low-kage speed leaving afterimages in his wake making the two s-class missing nin try to block his swipes in desperation, but get many cuts and scratches from his deadly kenjutsu style zabuza gasps at the style naruto is using.

"So the brat is the apprentice of the Kenshin The Hitokiri Battousai from feudal japan no wonder he is so good." Zabuza whistled amazed watching as naruto danced around their strikes and countered with brutal effiency of a master.

Itachi and Kisame jump back panting as their chakra levels are dropping fast "You know i never got to tell my blades special ability it allows me to absorb nature chakra making my chakra increase as i use it truly a sword better the the seven swordsmen of the mist." Naruto taunted getting a snarl from kisame who charges at himblindly ignoring itachi's warnings.

Naruto sheathes his sword and slides into a battoujutsu stance and vanishes behind kisame and stomps hard on the ground drawing his sword in a slash at ultrasonic speeds.

**AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!**

He roared as his sword lets out a huge shockwave that sails through the air cutting through kisame and gato's army including himself making a bloody mess.

Itachi shushins in a swirl of leaves to report to his leader on the kyuub's power not seeing naruto's smirk of amusement.

Naruto see's samehada whimpering, but looks at naruto with hope in his eyes. Naruto smiles and picks samehada up and straps it to his back and feels his chakra drain a little feeling the sword's happy growl before walking home to konoha with zabuza and haku but not before hearing 'The Great Naruto Bridge' making him smile before looking into the sky.

_'I hope i made you proud tou-san, kaa-san.' _Naruto smiled sadly at not being able to meet his parents.

What naruto dosen't know is someone is waiting for him in konoha that is going to shock him to the core.

**END**

* * *

**Sweet kami thank you my fucking hands are hurting like hell i feel sympathy for KyuubiGoku having to type this much.**

**First chapter is done send out reviews on the harem choices and yes i added sakura to it since she redeemed herself and dont worry flashbacks will be in next chapter so no bitching. I believe i did a awesome job on the lemon let me know what you think.**

**Naruto will be using samehada to make him more deadly but will train with it everyday to master the sword like a kenjutsu master oh and sasuke will die it is just a matter of time. I might make a resident evilcrossover give me some story challenges if i know the anime actually so give me someideas ok.**

**This is Azure signing out Ja Ne!**

**"Azure vanishes in a dark portal giving the two-finger salute**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uzumaki's Reunited!

* * *

_beep-beep_

_beep-beep_

A sigh came from a sleeping Naruto who ignores the beeping and went back to sleep trying to not wake up.

_beep-beep_

A tic-mark appeared on his head and roared smashing his fist downward.

_Smash!_

"Stuid Kami-damn alarm clocks." He grumbled before moaning in pleasure before a familiar head of pink hair poked out from under the covers grinning seductively "Sakura-hime seriously that's the 10th time you snuck into my bed." He scolded only for Sakura to lick his member slowly making him growl as She moved from under the covers showing nothing, but white and pink striped panties and no bra.

She walks away to the shower swaying her hips teasing Naruto who controls himself before getting dressed wearing a tight dark blue sleeveless turtleneck, Black anbu pants, blue sandals, strapping his HF sword to his waist, and seals his clan sword Aka Taiyou (It's the blood red sword in the 1st chapter) into a spiral seal on his wrist along with his two kodachis and straps the hilt of the Raijin No Ken to his hip and pulls on his black fingerless gloves, and puts on a black cloak with blue flames licking the bottom, and ties his headband around his neck letting his hair flow out covering one of his eyes.

"Ni-chan come on!" Yelled a bubbly voice making him smirk remembering his meeting yesterday in the council room with his Mother and Sister.

(Flashback 2 weeks ago)

"These women will be used for breeding Sarutobi there is nothing you can do about it!" A fat slob of a man shouted eyeing the two women with lust in his eyes ignoring the killing intent coming from them.

The first one stands at 5'10 Crimson hair that flows down reaching her back, violet eyes with a fox slit in the middle, a heart shaped face making her look like an angel, E-Cup breasts, a nicely shaped ass and long slim legs, dressed out in Anbu Captian attire with an O-katana strapped to her hip This is Kushina Uzumaki the Aka No Shi.

The second figure is the same height as Kushina except her eyes are crystal blue, with golden blond hair, wearing a tight black bodysuit causing her large cleavage to strain against the material making some drool, Black anbu pants with black shin, arm, and elbow guards, combat boots on her feet, and a black fingerless gloves on her hand, She has a black nodachi attached to her back this is Naruko Uzumaki sister to Naruto Uzumaki.

**Crack!**

Everyone froze before turning to the door as it seemed to gain cracks from the corners "Well it seem's Naruto-kun is coming right now." Sakuya said sweetly making the civilian council members who supported the decision to turn Kushina and Naruko into breeding stock sweat and pale.

Naruko and Kushina gain a pink tinge to their cheeks as they have seen his pictures and blushed badly seeing him look so handsome and were overjoyed that he was still alive and were pissed that they were lied to by the civilian council to abuse him.

"Double Layering Limit!" Naruto's voice roared making Kushina who heard of that attack by missing-nin gape at her son knowing such a dangerous Taijutsu move.

_"He was trained by those from beyond the countries!"_ She yelled realizing her son is possibly stronger than the First and Second Hokages put together making her giddy.

**BOOM!**

Everyone cried out in surprise as the door suddenly was reduced to kindling and quickly the civilians shouted for their personal anbu guards to kill him only for their bodies to gain massive lacerations on their chests and legs shocking Kushina and Naruko at how precise those hits were.

"I finally get to meet you Kaa-san, Naruko-chan." Naruto's voice took on a bit of smoothness and happiness making them get a shiver down their spine at how elegant his voice sounded and blushed massively as they took in his appearance.

Kushina suddenly gained a nosebleed as she saw his defined muscles through his clothing and his beautiful violet eyes making Sakuya who saw it raise an eyebrow at her.

Naruko looks the worst she seems to be drooling completely with a look of lust and happiness seeing her older brother for the first time. She saw his pictures, but seeing him up close and couldn't help but stare at his form.

Naruto smiled serenely at them the sun making him look angelic until his eyes turned cold before turning toward the civilian council members except Sakuya.

"What was that about turning my sister and mother into a breeding stock!" He snarled instantly entering his 8-tialed state shocking Kushina and Naruko at his control over Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto slowly pulls out a familiar hilt that made them pale at the seeing the hilt of the legendary thunder god sword until he channeled his chakra to it causing the chakra blade to form crackling with red lightning.

"Tora, Hawk, Neko, Tatsu escort these assholes to Ibiki and hold them there until I get there i have something special planned for them." He said in a tone that made Kuromaru whimper in fear along with the council members at how sadistic and dakr his voice sounded before the mentioned Anbu dragged the screaming civilians toward the I&T department.

He sighed as he deactivated his sword and cloak only for two blurs to smash into him hugging him relentlessly their tears soaking his shirt "Shh it's ok I'm here im not going anywhere himes..." He whispered soothing words into their ears.

Sarutobi and the elders smiled seeing a family become reunited since Naruto always wanted to meet his mother and sister.

(Flashback End)

"Alright Naruko-chan I just need to get Samehada!" He shouted back looking to where Samehada is only to see a pale looking woman with a body many would kill for with coal black eyes looking at him devotion and lust.

Naruto stared at her shocked sensing the same chakra signature as Samehada "Same-chan.." He whispered in shock getting a happy nod from Samehada before kissing him lustfully.

"Yes Naruto-sama I wanted to show my true form ever since I became connected to you." She said sincerely getting a nod from Naruto before walking downstairs carrying his permission slip for the Chunin Exams knowing Sakura and Hinata will be in the exams although he is unhappy they are near the same bastards who are on his shitlist.

Kushina and Naruko see Naruto come down with a pale looking woman only for them to recognize her chakra as Samehada and bid them goodbye until only they were left inside the house.

Naruko looked to be struggling with something "Kaa-san have you been having dreams about Ni-kun?" Asked a blushing Naruko getting a timid nod from Kushina who couldn't help but blush at how vivid those dreams were especially seeing how well endowed Naruto is only thing they are wondering is how to tell him this.

**(With Naruto)**

"Sakura i swear you are more hornier than you mom." Naruto said exasperated making his pink-haired vixen pout she had a damn good reason to be horny with him and let's not forget he tasted good.

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed circles in his chest with her fingers "But Na-kun." She whined. "It's Kyu-chans fault for causing your pheromones to release all the time." She pouted angrily already seeing Kyuubi glaring at her for pushing some of the blame on her.

"That hurt you damn brat!" Shouted an arrogant voice making their eyes twitch in irritation only to stop and groan knowing Konohamaru got in trouble again before running toward the alleyway to see Konohamaru with Moegi, Udon, and Ino with the latter being held up by a man in a catsuit next to a blonde wearing a battle kimono with a large war fan strapped to her back.

"If I were you i would put my little brother down before i have to kill some pests to make the chunin exams easier for me." He said coldly flooding the area with Killing Intent causing everyone except Sakura to nearly collapse on the ground.

He let up the Killing Intent allowing them to breath before walking up to the man in a catsuit and snatched Konohamaru form his grip "Kono get back to class now!" He ordered getting a meek nod before they race off toward the Academy leaving Naruto, and Sakura with the others in the alley.

Naruto's cold violet eyes looked over the two Suna Shinobi causing the girl to blush at his intense stare "Speak your names now"

"Kankuro."

"Temari"

He nodded to himself already recognizing them as the Kazekage's children "I'm assuming you two are here with your younger brother for the Chunin Exams?" He asked politely getting cautious nods from the two siblings.

Naruto suddenly snatched a thrown rock from the air in 1 second and crushed it "Get your ass out of that tree Uchiha that go's for you two Gaara." He ordered getting sharp intakes of air from Temari and Kankuro at how he detected their brother.

Sasuke jumped down with a pissed off look on his face at Naruto ordering him around and how he detected someone when he couldn't.

"Hello Brother." Gaara smiled serenely shocking Kankuro and Temari at how happy he looked to see Naruto who smiled before patting him on the back.

"So how's your seal doing after I fixed it?" He asked seeing Gaara's innocent look made him raise an eyebrow amused "You faked being insane to scare the shit out of your brother and sister didn't you." He snickered getting a nod from the Ichibi container making Temari and Kankuro who heard what Naruto said about Gaara faking it making them screech at the innocent looking Gaara.

"YOU WERE FAKING IT GAARA WTF MAN!" Kankuro screeched making Gaara fall down with Naruto laughing their asses off making Temari and Kankuro growl at them.

"Uchiha if you do not take your eyes off my nee-san I will break you legs with my sand." Gaara said coldly making Sasuke flinch before huffing going toward his home ignoring his loyal fangirl Ino.

"Ino-chan." Sakura called out getting the blonde yamanakas attention.

"Yes Sakura?" She asked shyly confusing both Sakura and Naruto at how shy she is around them.

"Why are you acting so shy around me and Saku-hime?" Ino flinched making Naruto who noticed it frown.

She mumbled something under her breath "Could you repeat that Ino-chan" He said seeing tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke ordered some civilians to force tou-san write up a betrothal contract between me and him." She spat his name with venom but Naruto looks at Ino with soft eyes while Sakura is brimming with rage.

"By the order of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju I hearby place Ino Yamanaka under my clan's protection from all threats including political." Naruto announced getting a gasp from Ino and Sakura before both jumped into his arms sobbing into his shoulder.

Ino suddenly suprised him by kissing him on the lips shocking him before he kissed back with equal passion that made Ino moan in pleasure at the intrusion of his tongue.

"I'll see you later Naruto." She grinned before walking to her team training ground with a bounce in her step making Sakura shake her head in amusement at the 180 turn of her friends prsonality.

"Come on Sakura the exams should be starting soon." Sakura nodded following her mate to the academy but not before they glanced toward the tree on their right.

"Do not think I will not be watching you Kumo and Iwa." Came Naruto's cold voice before disappearing in a blaze of black fire with Sakura vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossom leaves.

"Karui, Samui stay clear of that guy Nibi is afriad of him." Said a blonde with cat-slit eyes getting nods form her two teammates before shunshining to the academy.

"Seem's Naruto-kun still has the streak in him that instills fear with that cold but sexy voice of his." Said a kunoichi with pink pupilless eyes.

* * *

(Timeskip - 3 hours)

Naruto was walking toward the academy with Samehada on his back speaking to him telepathically _'Same-hime, how much chakra would you be able to absorb?'_He asked.

_'I would be able to absorb nine times a Kage level shinobi's chakra and my hilt is able to extend and be flexible useful for long range combat and short range.' _The legendary sword explained making Naruto get a giddy expression on his face since he holds another powerful sword in his arsenal.

He soon entered to see a bunch of genin teams huddled together and at the front Sasuke shouting about the Genjutsu getting a blank look from Naruto _'Has he ever learned anything about tact?'_ Naruto deadpanned before walking toward the way to the real exam room ignoring Sasuke and Kiba following him with kunais in their hands.

Naruto soon stopped in a open space and turned his head to see the two people that he didn't want anything to do with "What do you two want?" He said in monotone only for Kiba to shoot forward aiming for his neck only to get smacked into a wall by a large bandaged sword causing spider-web cracks to form.

"That's The Legendary Shark SKin Sword!" Shouted a female voice.

"Tenten seriously nearly everyone knows about it." Said an annoyed voice.

Naruto looks behind Sasuke to see Tenten, Neji, and Lee "Hey Lee, Neji, Ten-chan" He grinned getting smirks from the three at seeing their best friend back.

Sasuke see's this and gets pissed at the dobe ignoring him and throws the kunai at him "Don't you dare ignore me dobe!" He roared.

A vein pulses on Naruto's temple making Team Gai back away slowly from their annoyed best friend who grips Samehada's hilt.

He brings it down on Sasuke's head comically causing the duck ass haired boy to end up in the ground up to his neck with swirling eyes making them snicker.

"Let's go i don't wanna be late." Naruto said getting nods from Team Gai as they walked toward the doors leading to the exam room and entered to find everyone chatting till they saw Naruto and Team Gai entering the room and blasted them with K.I.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and released percent of his Killing Intent causing the air to have a wavy effect along with making everyone in the exam room pale and shiver at how strong his Killing Intent and seeing their deaths in the mos gruesome ways.

Naruto see's Sakura, and Ino and waved them over to sit by him till the exams start getting kisses in return making some guys jealous and girls glare at Sakura and Ino in envy.

"Give me information on Naruto Uzumaki Senju!" Sasuke demanded getting glares from everyone else except Kiba for prying into someone else's life.

"Ok let's see here-" Kabuto was cut off as the card was snatched from his hand by a wooden hand from the ground and laid it in Naruto's hand shocking everyone including Gaara as he used no handseals to use it _"His Mokuton functions just like my Sand Armor." _He though in astonishment and impression.

Naruto looked over the cards information with his two mates and narrowed their eyes seeing all of his information on this card including his missions and stats and turned to Kabuto and the others with his Eternal Rinnegan blazing shocking everyone seeing the legendary doujutsu.

"May i know why all of my information is on this card along with my life records that is supposed to be known by the Hokage only Kabuto-san?" He asked in a deathly calm voice that made the air drop several degrees until they could see their breath in front of them.

Kiba stepped forward only to get slammed into the wall by a tendril of sand "Do not antagonize my older brother Inuzuka he has told me all about your alpha male complex and advise you to not come near my sister or I will crush what makes you a man." Gaara said coldly making everyone except Naruto and Temari wince at how cold he sounds and covers their manhoods.

Naruto smirked before his hand lit up with azure blue flames incinerating the card in his hands to ashes making several people grit their teeth at not getting anything on him "Anyone who has the balls to mess with me will get burned to ashes on the spot!" He snarled flaring his youki making everyone including the jinchuuriki in the room grasp at their throats except Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

Yugito trys desperately to breath _"Nibi! How the hell can he control it so well to use Kyuubi's K.I on it's own not even Kirabi can do this!" _She shouted inwardly to her bijuu who is shaking in fear and lust.

_**"Kitten I swear if you don't claim him I will force my way out of the seal and rape him!"**_Nibi shouted with arousal leaking making Yugito blush.

A green-haired girl is staring at Naruto with admiration and lust with a blush on her face _"Cho-chan, do you think he would be suitable as a mate?"_ Fu asked.

**"Definitely yes Fu-chan, I can tell he very well endowed."** Nanabi said lustfully getting a nod from Fu.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears in the room showing Ibiki Morino with a group of Chunin "EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" He roared making everyone scramble toward their seats except Naruto who is sitting with Ino and Sakura.

Ibiki nods before explaining the rules making many protest while the more smart ones nodded before the proctors pass out the exam papers after Naruto get's his he narrows his eyes before smirking and puts down the right answers finishing in 3 minutes and layed his head down.

"Uzumaki! I thought you were doing a test!" Ibiki yelled only to get an amused look from Naruto "Why would i do a test when i'm already finished?" Naruto said with mirth in his voice getting stupefied looks from everyone including Ibiki who checks his paper and gives a positive nod.

**(Jounin Lounge)**

The jounin in the lounge room have their jaws dropped nearly to the ground including Kirabi the 8-tailed jinchuuriki at how intelligent "This kid is smarted than Shikaku." Asuma said getting nods form the guys while the women sigh at Naruto dreamily.

"That kids gonna have lady troubles I just know it." A man in red armor snorted along with a red bearded man named Roshi who nodded sagely.

Kakashi snorted getting everyone's attention "Otouto's already a babe magnet his sword samehada has a human form and trust me she puts Tsunade to shame a million times over and loves him like a mate/master." He muttered enviously getting jaw drops from everyone even the bijuu inside Han. Roshi, and Kirabi.

**"That lucky fucking bastard not even that perv Jariya could have that many women." **Gobi shouted getting snorts from the other bijuu in their connection while Kyuubismirks deviously.

**"Oh by the way guy's I never showed you my true form did i?" **Kyuubi asked innocently getting curious looks from them including Hachibi until she glowed red before her true form showed.

Kyuubi has blood red hair cascading down her back, double J-cup breasts, red slit eyes, a heart shaped ass, long slim legs, nine flowing tails behind her, 2 fox hears on her head, and is wearing a black kimono with red foxes on it.

All the other bijuu's jaws dropped to the ground cracking it at seeing their supposed leader of the bijuu a woman until Yonbi screeches **"WTF!"** Making Kyuubi laugh her ass off at them with Chomei and Nibi and Gobi and Hachibi getting weird looks from Yonbi, Sanbi, and Shukaku.

They smirked **"We're women too we just wanted to wait till you asked?**" They grinned before their true forms showed.

Gobi has double DD-cup breasts, five long tails flowing behind her, silver whitish hair in a ponytail a beautiful heart shaped face with silver eyes with a slit in the middle and cute lips, and is wearing a white kimono.

Hachibi is a dark skinned bombshell, Double K-cup breasts, purplish eyes, eight long tails behind her, long black hair flowing down to her bubble shaped butt, slim legs, she is wearing a tight bodysuit with black baggy pants, and combat boots with the kanji for Hachibi on her shirt.

Chomei has green hair, yellow eyes, double f cup breasts, and long shapely legs and a heart shaped ass, she is wearing a dark green kimono with black beetles as a design.

Nibi had the same build as Kyuubi except she had amber cat-slit eyes, two blue cat tails behind her, and a blue kimono witht eh kanji for Nibi on the back.

The three male bijuu are shocked at them being the only males and whimpered seeing their dark smirks knowing they are going to be introduced to the pecking order real soon.

Sakura looked bored so she got a devious idea before covering them with a kage-level genjutsu and unzipped Naruto's pants startling him and moans as his mate starts to give him a deepthroat his semi-erect member and groans as he cums down her throat.

Naruto zipped his pants up giving Sakura a dry look while she tried to look innocent before he dispelled the illusion to see Hinata giving Sakura a deadpan look while she pouted.

Ibiki told them about a final rule to decide to either take the final question or not which made them ask why? "Because if you answer it wrong you will remain a genin forever" He said darkly making almost everyone shout in protest except a bored Naruto.

Naruto become disgusted seeing many teams from Konoha, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri leave till he blasted the room with Killing Intent making a lot of people piss and shit themselves "ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING COWARDS!" He roared making everyone flinch at the ferocity in his voice.

"You are suppose to be a ninja! Our profession has plenty of deathly rusks and you decide to just up and quit!" He sneered at the cowardly looks in their eyes making them whimper.

He unsheathes his HF sword the blade crackling with red lightning while his face changes to impassiveness and coldness "The next coward who quits i will personally slice you piece by **piece!**" He said demonically his eyes a scarlet red with a black background making them pale and sweat buckets before nodding submissively.

"Good now we won't have problems will we?" Naruto asked sweetly with an eye smile a visage of a grinning Kyuubi behind him getting nervous laughs from almost everyone.

**(Jounin Lounge)**

Han just stared until he started to laugh his ass off along with Kirabi and Roshi while the other jounin are staring at Naruto with awe, fear, respect, and lust.

"Gobi is screaming to get out of my seal so she can claim him as a mate." Han informed bluntly getting wide eye looks from everyone including Kakashi who is thinking _"Gobi's a female oh boy Naruto if i'm correct Kyuubi is a female you are going to be very sore."_ Thought a worried Kakashi.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto see's everyone look forward with new determination, nodding to himself he turns to Ibiki signaling him to continue, but before he could a black ball smashed through the window and pinned to the wall is a banner saying 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi!' Naruto and Ibiki deadpanned as the woman bursted through the window in a dramatic pose.

"No time for breaks I'm the your 2nd proctor Anko Mitarashi!" She said loudly getting deadpanned looks from Ibiki and Naruto.

"Anko you're late again." Naruto and Ibiki said in unison making Anko facefault and smile sheepishly before noticing many teams left and deadpanned at Ibiki.

"There's still too many teams left Ibiki." She pointed bluntly only to get a blank stare saying 'So' making her give him an exasperated look till she saw Naruto and gained a predatory look only for Hinata to look at her with a Byakugan induced K.I filled glare making her swear at seeing the normally shy hyuga scare the snake mistress.

Naruto shook his head before heading to Training Ground 44 in a blaze of blue fire shocking everyone at him having a god-like fire affinity while a Uchiha and Inuzuka looked on in jealousy.

**(Timeskip - 3 hours)**

Naruto sighed as he sits with large tigers laying next to him purring with Samehada in her human form massaging his shoulders making him groan in pleasure "Thanks Same-chan you can come with me in your human form till we reach the tower if you want to." He said looking at his other mate who smiled before her body shimmered and suddenly has the same clothes as Naruto except hers is a dark blue.

Naruto gives her a once over and smirks seductively making Samehada arousal spike and moans as he moves his fingers over her clothed pussy and pulls away getting a whine of disappointment "Wait till we reach the tower Kyu-chan and Hinata have been waiting to break you into the family..." He whispered in a dark husky tone making Samehada's arousal spike dangerously and her folds wetten from how domination his voice sounds and kisses him fiercely and licked her tongue over his sharp canines while stroking his member.

He pinned her against the tree roughly getting sexy growl from her her teeth sharpening and puplis shrinking while Naruto's whisker marks darken and his hair spiking along with his eyes flashing crimson.

"This is mine!" He growled grabbing her ass getting a yelp from her.

"This is mine!" He said groping her tits getting a moan from her.

He grinded his member against her wet folds making her whimper in pleasure "This is mine no man or woman will touch this or i will destroy them on the spot!" He growled possessively, making her lust and love for him spike while Kyuubi is fingering herself inside the seal at Naruto's possessiveness.

"Yes (Moan) Ruto-Sama!" She squealed as her master/mate continues to pleasure/torture her and she's enjoying it getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto suddenly got a devious idea that made Kyuubi scared, yet excited and gasped as she suddenly felt herself being pulled from the seal.

Naruto pulled a red orb from his stomach and slashed his wrist and flipped through five handseals "**Chishio Bunshin!**" He shouted as a perfect replica of him formed from a puddle of blood checking. He checked over it noticing theres no flaws in it and pushes the orb into the blood clone and watched as it was covered in a crimson aura until it's features shifted to his favorite vixen.

Naruto smiled "Welcome outside Kurami-chan." He said softly as Kurami opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the view noticing the fresh air and smell of nature.

"H-How?" She asked him shocked only to get an amused smirk from her container who said two words "Chishio Bunshin." He said with mirth making her smack her forehead for not thinking of that before jumping onto him and kissing him with all of her being till she looked at him with lust and want in her eyes "Wait till we get to the tower Kurmai-Chan then we can break Same-chan in right." He said to a grinning Kurami who sent a predatory look toward a shivering Samehada who is leaking juices from the looks being sent at her by Kurami and Naruto.

Naruto snapped his head toward the east at sensing a weakened signature of a someone with the same youki as him except it feels weaker than Kuramis "Kurmai, i found Chomei's container she's in trouble!" He warned getting a look of rage from Kurami at someone hurting her siblings container before blurring forward with Naruto and Samehada toward Fu's location

**(With Fu)**

Fu stomped the ground causing a wall of rock to sprout from the ground to block a water drill "Give up demon! You will submit to Orochimaru-sama and become his loyal weapon!" Her teammate shouted arrogantly getting a mocking laughter from Fu.

"You think i would submit to that cock-sucking snake fag, the only one who i would submit to would be is Naruto-sama!" She roared making the two spys angry before flipping through handsigns and slamming her hands on the ground with a dark grin on her face.

**"Earth Style: Great Mud Dragon!" **She shouted as a humongous dragon of earth sprouts from the ground before flying towards them at anbu-level speeds making the two spies curse before dodging with the other screams as he get's smashed from the impact of the jutsu killing him instantly.

The man growls at FU before charging at her with a pair of kunai with a purple sheen to them making Fu narrow her eyes at seeing the poison on the weapon.

Suddenly someone appears under the man shocking both him and Fu at not sensing the man till her face splits into a grin seeing her blond-haired savior.

Naruto's hand blazed with lightning and sped toward his target dragging his hand along the ground "Raikiri!" He shouted as he bisected the man at the waist and electrocuting him at the same time leaving nothing but a charred corpse.

"Fu-chan you and Chomei alright?" Asked Naruto getting a nod from Fu who blushes seeing the one her brother Shibuki betrothed her to and likes him.

Soon Kururami and Samehada appear "Every things alright Kurami-chan her and Chomei are safe." He said seeing her worried look getting a sigh of relief while Fu looks at Kurami with a curious look.

"Let me guess you're Cho-chan's older sister right?" She asked bluntly getting a nod before squealing and proceeds to pet Kurami's ears causing her to purr making Samehada to laugh her ass off only to get smacked on the ass by an irate kitsune making her whimper.

Chomei stares at her older sister with an exasperated look form inside the seal **"Seem's Kurami-nee-chan found herself a plaything." **Chomei said dryly getting a wary look form Fu who steps away from Kurami.

Naruto looks through Fu's teammates pockets to find 2 pairs of Heaven and Earth scrolls getting a satisfied grin before pocketing one pair while tossing the other toward Fu who nods at him.

Naruto freezes as he feels Sakura's chakra flaring signaling she's in trouble "Guy's c'mon Sakura's in trouble!" He called out getting nods form everyone before they took to the trees hopping at speeds that would make Jounin jealous sensing Sakura's signature next to a tainted one.

(25 minutes later)

Naruto and his group arrives to team Ino's and Gai's team with Sakura, a oto female named Kin, and Kiba against a beserker Sasuke who has black marking across his body sporting a maniacal grin looking at the females with a lustful look in his eye making them shudder before an opressive aura slams down on everyone.

"Everyone back away this punk is mine." He said in an even colder tone making them pity the Uchiha who glares defiantly at Naruto only to cry out in pain as his eyes suddenly revert to their normal onyx black.

"What did you do to me dobe!" Sasuke demanded confusing everyone only to shudder as a sick grin spreads on Naruto's face and said something that made their blood run cold.

"I used my doujutsu to completely strip you of your Sharingan until I deem you worthy to use it." He said sweetly making Sasuke stare at him horrified till his rage overcame his being and roared charging at him with a hand of lightning making Naruto narrow his eyes at seeing his familiar copied by a little psycho like him.

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed his throat holding him in the air instantly applying a purifying seal disabling the curse seal rendering Sasuke weakened as he coughs up blood "You are weak! you always will be nothing but a weak pathetic fool!" He said harshly making everyone even Kurami wince at how harsh he sounds before gasping in horror as his hand become engulfed in black lightning and cocks his arm back about to impale Sasuke.

Naruto stares Sasuke coldly with no remorse in his eyes "I should put an end to your life right here and now so i can make Itachi suffer for leaving such a pathetic waste of space alive!" He said even colder before feeling someone grab his arm turning his head to see Hinata, Sakura, and Ino holding his arm.

"Girls let go?" He asked calmly his eyes never leaving them only to get negative nods. "Naruto-kun let him go he isn't worth it don't lose yourself because of the trouble his clan caused you." They pleaded making Naruto glare at Sasuke even harder his hand twitching even more erratically making them plead even more till he sighed before deactivating his black lightning blade.

"Fine, he get's to live for now." He said calmly before giving him back his bloodline and getting rid of the curse seal making Sasuke glare at him in fury for taking away his power to defeat Itachi.

Naruto then proceeded to wrap Sasuke in chakra-draining rope and suddenly snapped his head toward the right seeing a head of red hair a girl's curious, yet shy red eyes staring at him with a blush "You caa come out it's safe." Said Naruto making everyone cautious and relaxed slightly when a cute red-haired girl wearing a pale long sleeve shirt with a zipper on the front, and black biker shorts with long black heels wearing glasses on her face looking at Naruto with a blush on her face raising eyebrows till Kurami sniffed before grinning "Naruto, she's an Uzumaki." Said Kurami getting a happy look from Naruto while the red-head get's a look of wonder seeing how the fox lady was able to find out who she was.

Naruto stood up with a struggling Sasuke on his shoulder till he punched the little prick out making everyone except a drooling Kiba snicker at his useless struggling.

"Do you have a name Uzu-chan?" Naruto asked softly getting a intense blush from her _"His chakra feel's so warm and enticing." _She thought in a daze.

"Karin Uzumaki I was kidnapped by Orochimari along with my sister Tayuya to serve him along with Kin." She said sadly getting understanding looks before Naruto turned his eyes to a sobbing Kin before seeing a seal on her collarbone.

"Kin could you please tell me what the seal on you shoulder is for?" Naruto said getting a nervous look from the sound kunoichi.

"It's a slave seal." She said in a dead voice making everyone's eyes widen in rage except a thinking Kiba who get's glared at by Naruto "You even think of using a slave seal on anyone I will cut you in half!" He snarled making Kiba flinch.

Naruto tosses Sasuke to a quiet Lee before checking over the seal "The seal is overlapped by a death seal, chakra locking seal, a torture seal, a memory seal, and a mind-control seal." He said grimly getting horrified looks from everyone especially Ino who stares at Sasuke with fear wondering what would have happened if he got one of those seals for her.

Naruto sighed "There's one way to remove it Kin-chan." Kin blushed at the 'chan' in her name _"He called me Kin-chan i like it"_ She thought shyly getting a knowing smirk fro Karin.

"You would have to get it replaced by another slave seal by me except i won't treat you like those other sick assholes who think women are used just for cooking and cleaning i will treat you the same way as my himes." He said seriously shocking Ino at the sincerity in his voice.

"Please do Naruto-sama i don't care i just want to be away from that monster!" she begged getting a nod before Naruto used his Eternal Rinnegan to create a jar of blood and a brush and started to write his seal over it before forming the rat seal "Fuin!" He shouted expecting her to be in pain only.

"Aaaah! it feels so amazing Masterrrr!" Kin shouted in a dazed/orgasmic tone making all the girls blush while the guys had to hold in nosebleeds at seeing a female acting like that while Naruto is shocked at seeing Kins once innocent eyes filled with burning lust and desire and devotion for him.

"I just know i am gonna have to lock my bedroom door soon." He muttered getting perverse smiles from the girls making him shiver all of a sudden.

Karin soon chuckled nervously getting everyone's attention "Um? hehehe i forgot to tell you i have the same seal put on me Naruto-kun." She said nervously getting a dry look from Kin.

Naruto places the same seal on her getting the same reaction as he did with Kin except hers sounded more seductive and enticing making Naruto almost get a boner while the girls had major nosebleeds.

"I swear to kami you girls are freaking perverts!" he yelled at his embarrassed mates who looked sheepish while Tenten is looking at him with an examining look making Neji and Lee eye her warily while Naruto got the feeling that someone was molesting him with their eyes.

"Alright guy's let's head to the tower!" he barked getting nods from everyone before they tree hopped to the tower while Karin and Kin snuggle into his shoulder sleep making him smile promising to protect them.

* * *

(Timeskip -3 hours later)

They soon arrived at the tower and entered to see a large room with a rat seal statue on the wall "We should open the scrolls." He said getting nods before opening the heaven and earth scroll before widening his eyes seeing the kanji for human "Throw them their summoning scrolls!" He shouted getting surprised looks before tossing them as they exploded in a poof of smoke to show Asuma, Gai , Kakashi, and Kurenai with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations everyone you passed this part of the exams head to your rooms for the remaining week to rest for the preleminaries." Kakashi said before noticing a tied Sasuke on Lee's shoulder.

"Naruto why is Sasuke tied up in chakra-draining rope?" Asked Kakashi in a dry getting snickers from the other Jounin.

"This bastard tried to attack the others with the intent to kill and had the curse seal active i was this close to sealing his bloodline away completely and put a raikiri through his heart, but Sakura, Hinata, and Kurami managed to convince me to let him live." Naruto snorted before grabbing Sasuke and dropping him uncaringly on the ground.

"Theres your dirty garbage." Was all he said before walking toward his room with Samehada, Kurami, and Hinata following him with lustful grins on their faces not seeing his dark smirk under his bangs.

"Lucky bastard." The males muttered getting mocking laughter from the females making them sulk in the emo corner.

* * *

**Lemon Warning! If you are not 18 and older do not read!**

Naruto is pushed against the wall asa naked Samehada, Kurami, and Hinata rip off his and their clothes with the two kissing him and Hinata licking and sucking his cock making him groan in pleasure "You like this don't you Naruto-sama." Hinata said lustfully as she strokes his member slowly before taking him all the way down her throat.

After 35 minutes he feels his balls clenching "I'm about to cum!" He yelled only for Hinata to suck even harder to get her favorite snack while stroking him, Naruto grits his teeth as his cock starts twitching madly before he shouted.

"I'm Cumming!"

Hinata, Kurami, and Samehada all sat in front of Naruto with their mouths open as his cum sprayed into their mouths some getting on their tits and face, but they all cleaned each other off instantly making him hard again before snapping his fingers to form two more clones who bended Samehada and Kurami over a desk asses up with Hinata on the bed in a similar way with their cocks rubbing their wet pussys teasing them getting whimpers.

"Please Naruto fuck us please!"They pleaded.

"Please What?" Naruto asked innocently making them whimper even more.

"Please Fuck Us Naruto-Sama!" They chorused getting smirks from Naruto and the clones before plunging deep into them getting cries of pleasure from being stretched by his member.

"Know this your pussy will always be mine." He said this giving their asses a few slaps getting moans in agreement before he pushes all the way deep into their womb causing their eyes to roll into the back of their heads in pleasure and screams as the clones pound in and out in their tight snatches their tits swaying back and forth.

Naruto pulls one of Hinata's legs over his shoulder and increases his speed and force causing drool to leak from her mouth with a glazed look in her eye with Samehada and Kurami in the same condition as they get fucked stupid for the next 5 hours.

After 5 hours they start to slow down, going with more force behind their thrusts till causing them multiple orgasms with Naruto not being finished until he felt his cock twitch.

"Girls we're about to cum!" They shouted only for the girls to turn around and wrap their legs around their waist making them go deeper getting wide eye looks from Naruto and his clones before nodding seeing their determined looks before picking up speed causing wet smacking sounds to be heard through the halls.

"I'm CUMMING!' Naruto and his clones shouted before emptying their seed into their wombs getting screams of pleasure as they orgasm covering their mates cock in their juices.

"WE'RE CUMMING!" They screamed before orgasming their juices mixing with his essence seeping from their swollen pussies sighing in pleasure only to shiver at seeing the dark smirk on Naruto's face.

"Who said we were done." He said ominously making them shiver in excitement, yet fear knowing they are gonna be sore for the week the tower all night was filled with moans, growls, screams, and grunts depriving many of sleep.

**Lemon End! Hope you liked it! (PM if you have any requests for crossovers)**

* * *

(Timeskip - a week later)

During the remaining week many chunin and jounin were wondering who was able to cause someone to scream like that, The females were hoping to meet this person so they can get the same thing only for them to find out to their disappointment that the person was already with someone leaving many sexually frustrated.

Naruto did not slack off even during the one week break, he trained himself in wielding Samehada and using his Suiton affinity in conjunction to fight against multiple opponents using overwhelming speed and strength and shocked Zabuza at how quickly he mastered using Kisame's sword and decided to teach him the silent kill to increase his already deadly fighting prowess.

He mastered the style after using a couple thousand Kage Bunshin in 5 hours impressing his mother and sister who came to observe his training. His potential amazed even Kushina who was a Kenjutsu Mistress able to beat all seven of the mist swordsman something which she said proudly making Zabuza glare at her for damaging his image.

Neji also got his seal removed by Naruto and thanked him profusely even going far as to call him older brother which Naruto smiled at. Naruto also got to know both Kin and Karin since they pledged themselves to him, finding out that Oto was a dog-eat-dog type of village where you have to be strong so you live which pissed Naruto off, but can't help but agree with it a little.

Kiba and Sasuke were giving him problems with how they were interrupting his training or relaxing just to fight him to see who's topdog earning both of them a beatdown leaving them a bloody mess allowing Naruto stress relief by pounding the hell out of them suffice to say the two arrogant clan heirs avoided him to avoid getting beat nearly to death.

Kushina and Naruko also confessed to him about their feelings which shocked him before remembering that Kurami's chakra changed his Dna to better accomodate her youki which means he technically wasn't her son anymore and told them that they will have to share only to get a searing kiss from Kushina and a grope from Naruko who gave his member a hungry look before departing making him wonder if all females in his family were perverts.

He also met the other Jinchuuriki who told them about their bijuu being female wanting to be out of the seal, he agreed to that so using his Eternal Rinnegan he created the bodies for them and gave Gobi, Hachibi, Nibi, Chomei new bodies leaving the host and bijuu with equal chakra before getting mouth raped by the released female bijuu and had to avoid getting raped by a horny Nibi.

On the end of the week Naruto introduced his mates including the released bijuu to his friends and were accepted very quickly from their experience of Kurami and found out that Hachibi was a very outgoing and blunt woman always attached to Naruto's arm with Kurami.

* * *

(Timeskip - Preleminary's )

Naruto looked down at the arena seeing a fight between Sakura and a Iwa-nin that insinuated that she should dump the blonde and get with a real man only for him to get smashed into the wall by a chakra enhanced punch knocking him out completely with Sakura winning the match.

Naruto looked at the next match coming only for his eyes to narrow at the matchup knowing only the council would have the balls to pull this off.

_Naruto Senju vs Kiba Inuzuka vs Sasuke Uchiha!_

Everyone became silent except a grinning Kiba and Sasuke who are planning on humiliating the dope right here and now in front of everyone only for them to freeze at hearing a bone-chilling chuckle looking over to see Naruto chuckling to himself his bangs hiding his dark violet eyes holding sadistic glee that made them sweat.

"So the civilian council is meddling in shinobi affairs again huh? It seem's I'm gonna have a few more playthings at the T&I department i accept this battle it's time for me to show these two weaklings their place in the pecking order." Naruto's voice took on a dark sadistic edge as he cracks his knuckles slowly savouring the look of fear on Sasuke's defiant face and the whimpers from Kiba before floating in the air shocking the Hokage along with other kages except a grinning Tsuchikage.

" I would like to dedicate this to Tsuchikage-sensei for teaching me this on my travels." Naruto said directing his sentence at a crying Tsuchikage who smiles at the Namikaze getting smiles from Sarutobi.

_"Oonoki fianlly got the closure he needed after his failure with Deidara he deserves it." _Thought Sarutobi before seeing Naruto drop down to the gorund causing a crater to form on impact raising eyebrows.

Naruto takes off his sage coat showing his tight black sleeveless turtleneck showing his chisled muscles and 12 pack abs causing alot of women to drool especially Kushina and Naruko.

"I won't be needing this weighing me down since i need to stretch my arms." He said nonchalantly before dropping the thing on the ground making the ground cave creating a 35 foot crater causing everyone including Gai and the Raikage to have eyes the size of dinner plates at how deep the crater.

"N-Naruto-kun how much weight does that weigh exactly?" Asked a shaken Sandaime getting a thinking look from Naruto who smirks darkly.

"50 kilos." He said shrugging getting bulged eyes from everyone including Kurami and her sisters who's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

Kakashi even dropped his book in shock " My kami that's 50 times earth's gravity then that means..." He trailed off before giving Kiba and Sasuke a pitying look.

"Someone's about to get their asses handed to them." Hinata said in a singsong voice making the jounin shiver at her voice especially Anko wondering how someone younger than her could be so scary.

Naruto snorts before pointing to his wrist showing wristbands "These weigh 2 times more than my coat, but i won't take them off only those who have earned my respect are allowed to fight me all-out." He said pointing to his mates, Kages, and Jounin getting grins from Naruto's friends while that only pissed the two clan heirs off.

Naruto holds out his hand in a 'Come hither motion' his smirk mocking them angering them as Kiba charged at Naruto in a spinning drill aiming for his heart only to the shock of Tsume and Hana to get smacked away.

"He just smacked away the Fang Over Fang that should have atleast scratched him!" She shouted only to get an amused chuckle from Kakashi getting everyone's attention "The reason why it didn't damage him is because his physical training hardened his body's denisty to monstorus levels to where even an A-rank jutsu wouldn't even hurt him." He said much to the shock of everyone at the jutsu didn't work.

Naruto decided to scare them "Same-chan come join the battle with me." He smirked getting a sadistic grin from the pale-skinned woman before jumping in the air much to the shock of everyone and glowed before transforming into the Shark Skin Sword causing more shock to erupt through those from Kiri.

Naruto gripped the handle before lifting it to his shoulder examining shocking those with his strength in wielding it "Same-chan along with the other swords are sentient except she's the only one with a human form, she is also one of my mates and i love her equally." Naruto said softly getting coo's from the women while the guys mutter 'lucky bastard' before getting slapped upside the head.

Sasuke snorts "That sword is wasted on a loser like you only a Uchiha can use that to it's full potential." He said in his 'mighter than thou' attitude only get what sounded like a snort coming from Samehada.

"Ningen if you even tried to touch my hilt your hand would been turned to mincemeat only those of pure heart can use me Kisame and Fuguki were only able to because of forcing me, i joined Naruto-sama willingly so do not think any Uchiha will be deserving of me." She spat at him making him glare at her with his Sharingan only to duck barely with Kiba from a decapitating strike from a cold-looking Naruto.

" I knew i should have finished you off and left your corpse for food in the forest Uchiha especially for stealing Kakashi-nii's Chidori." He sneered causing everyone to glare at Sasuke for stealing such a dangerous jutsu from Kakashi.

Naruto ducked under a swipe form Kiba before swinging his hand toward his face "Pimpslap no Jutsu!" He shouted before literally smacking Kiba toward the Kage's stand making them move out of the way as a speeding Kiba crash's into the wall headfirst leaving him a twitching mess.

Hinata sniggered, snorted, and then fell down laughing her ass off with everyone following their example with the Kage's failing to keep their laughter in especially a stoic Shino and Shibi who are shaking with mirth while Tsume and her nin-ken are howling with laughter.

Naruto blew away some imaginary smoke off his hand before dodging Sasuke's lightning covered hand only for his arm to get caught "You didn't think it would be that easy would it Sasuke." Naruto said as dark red markings appear around his eyelids shocking Kushina and Naruko.

"Naruto-kun's already a Dragon Sage!" They shouted getting shocked looks hearing someone so young being a sage of the Legendary Dragon Clan of Uzumaki.

"Wrong" Said Naruto getting confused looks before pointing to his fox tattoo making them nearly pale at a grinning Kurami "I am a Sennin of both the Kitsune and Ryu clan only I can sign the Fox contract, and only Uzumaki can sign the Ryu." He said before tossing Sasuke into the air before holding Samehada up like a batting club and swung at the airborn Uchiha only to split a tile of stone.

Naruto dodges a barrage of mini fireballs and flipped onto the ram sign statute and put Samehada on his back before slamming his hands together as a blue aura flows off him causing his hair to blow everywhere at the winds caused by it.

Sarutobi gasped seeing two people standing behind Naruto in a battle stance one wearing red armor the other wearing blue armor _"Hashirama-Sensei, Tobirama-Sensei!"_ He thought in shock at seeing the smiling visages of his past Senseis smiling at Naruto.

**"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!" **He shouted as large wooden branches blasted from the ground heading toward Sasuke who begins to dodge many of the branches that is trying to grab him and continues for 35 minutes till Naruto started throwing kunai and shuriken into the mix giving the Uchiha many cuts and grazes on his arms and legs.

Naruto smirks before pulling out a black tri-prong kunai that made everyone who knew it pale at seeing him about to use the legendary jutsu that won the Third Great Shinobi War, slaughtering a thousand Iwa-Nin in a second.

Naruto throws it at Sasuke "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He shouted as the kunai multiplied into 40 and were knocked away or in front of him by a pissed off Sasuke who is getting tired of dodging, but all he saw was a red flash and darkness.

"He hit him 40 times in a millisecond, breaking Minato's record." E the Raikage smirked at seeing such speed in new generation and looked at smiling Kirabi who is writing down something in his notebook.

Naruto then said something to a barely conscious Sasuke that made his blood run cold "Foolish little brother, you are still weak!" Naruto said a perfect imitation of Itachi's voice before walking away ignoring the hate-filled glare from Sasuke **"**SHOUSHA! Naruto Senju wins!" Hayate announced getting claps of approval form the crowd including the kages at seeing his performance already knowing this kid's Jounin Material.

Samehada transformed back to her human form and started to make-out with Naruto with Naruko joining much to his pleasure and slipped his hand inside Naruko's pants and rubbing his finger against her clit making her pant as she is coming close to an orgasm with Samehada before letting out a silent scream that no one was able to see thanks to the barrier he put up.

Naruko grinded her pelvis against his cock uncontrollably increasing her arousal to new heights her crystal blue eyes looking at him with lust and love and many other raging emotions.

Naruto's violet eyes darkened even more as his pupils thinned into slits making her moan at his sexy feral look before kissing him with more vigor engaging in a tongue war with her being dominated , she lowered her mants to her thighs allowing him to sandwich his member between her blue thong moving back and forth making her pant even more at his hard cock rubbing against her entrance. "Nii-sama more more Nii-sama!" She shouted in a lustufl voice getting a nod as he speeds up with his balls clenching before cumming inside her thong making it even more wet.

She kneeled down to his cock before licking all his cum and her juices up before putting her clothes back giving his cock a little rub showing she'll want more later and came back into view with everyone else showing Kurotsuchi fighting a Kiri-nin and looks to be toying with him.

"Karin-chan, Kin-chan i'm heading back to my room im in need of a massage." He told them getting a grin from Karin and a blush form Kin before following him to his room.

"Naruko-chan, let me know who i'm fighting when all the fights are over.?" Asked Naruto getting a thumbs-up from Naruko and Kushina before moving their eyes back to the fight except Naruto who is smirking at the Jounin for Oto glaring at him mouthing 'They are mine now Orochimaru, not your stupid cannon fodder cross me and you will suffer.' Orochimaru paled even more from the Ki sent at him from Naruto before sneering at his retreating back.

_"I will get my sacrifices you can't protect them all the time!" _He sneered inwardly before moving his eyes back to the matches unaware that Sarutobi and the other Kages saw his snake-like eyes behind his disguise smirking at how foolish he is for going after Naruto.

* * *

"How's this Naruto-sama?" Karin said seductively wearing nothing but a red thong and a red sports bra only to moan getting a grope as a reply from a relaxing Naruto while Kin is massaging his hair getting a content sigh from him while Kin and Karin secretly oogle his hard muscles, noting they don't look to bulky or big just wiry and defined showing he had years of physical training making them question his physical strength.

Kin looks over her body wearing nothing but black pantys and bra her low d-cup breasts pushing against the fabric while Karin had a High d-cup which she was a little jealous at before letting out a moan as Naruto moves his tongue over her clothed cunt and begins to lick her making her blush and moan in pleasure at his slow licks at her core.

Naruto smirks before adding Raiton chakra to his tongue and licks her clit causing her to scream as he causes her to orgasm shocking Karin before pulling Kin toward the shower to talk getting an amused snort from Naruto knowing the look of a bisexual when he see's it before taking a nap wearing only his anbu pants.

Might as well sleep before hearing his matchup for the finals from his Naruko wondering he shall reward her.

* * *

Naruko sneezes before looking around wondering if her Nii-sama is talking about her before watching the match between Hinata and a fangirl named Ami who used to pick on her only for the girl to charge at Hinata recklessly only to get a clothsline from hell courtesy of Hinata getting looks from Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun taught me so you can say it is effective."

"Hinata has been corrupted by Naruto." Kakashi replied dryly getting snorts of laughter from Hachibi and Kurami.

"Wrong, Kakashi he has her spoiled rotten getting her everything she wants." They said laughing making Hinata scratch her had sheepishly,

* * *

**(Back with Naruto)  
**

Naruto sighs looking at the ceiling before a paper butterfly floats around him "Konan-chan what have i told you about doing that." He said annoyed getting a angelic giggle before a voluptuous blue-haired woman appears next to him with a pout along with a red-haired man giving Konan a deadpan look making her huff.

"So Nagato what's up came to visit your favorite cousin?" Asked Naruto getting a nod before Nagato's eyes turned hard.

"Obito is informing us that Madara is watching us and is getting even more crazy ideas along with recruiting Hidan and Kakuzu the zombie brothers and two guys named Cho and Makoto." He said grimly getting a cold look from Naruto.

"It seem's he recruited some of my sensei's past enemies tell Obito I want to speak with him soon and do not be late." He said getting a nod form Nagato and a kiss from Konan before disappearing in a shower of paper butterflies leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto pulls out his sword Aka Taiyou it's blood red edge gleaming till it crackled with red electricity giving it a menacing visage as Naruto looks over it with a practiced eye while cleaning it "Seem's I will have to rid Kenshin-Sensei of these annoyances for goo, I respect you sensei but sometimes your refusal to kill will be your downfall." He sighed sadly at his Sensei's oath to not kill before sheathing his sword as his eyes glowed etherally.

"You will not live Makoto Shishio."

* * *

(Timeskip - 3 days later)

Naruto sighed as he relaxes in the hotsprings after finding out he is going against Kiri-Nin named Taiyou Kaguya surprising him as he was sure almost all of the Kaguyas were wiped out in the civil war, well he rewarded Naruko and found out she liked being dominated something that excited him.

He also found out about Suna and Oto preparing to invadewith the exception of Gaara and his siblings and placed Elite Anbu squads around every gate entrance of Konoha which Naruto placed himself, he can't be a Shinobi without having a knack for strategies something his senseis saito, Aoshi, and Kenshin pounded into his head.

Naruto suddenly heard giggling turning to see a white-haired man wearing a kabuki outfit and a headband with the kanji for Oil on the front.

"Kyofu what have i said about peeping." Naruto scolded the man making him pout before smiling seeing his godson "So how've you been Naruto?" Asked Jariya getting a smirk from his godson who told him about what has happened shocking him completely, it's not everyday your own godson says he killed an S-rank Missing nin the cailber of Kisame Hoshigaki, A sage of two of the strongest summoning contracts and completeed their training, along with having so many wives along with two slaves.

Jariya shakes his head and gives a grinning Naruto a dry look "Gaki, you have the either a god watching over you or you have the luck of the devil i swear." He said drly getting snickers from Naruto.

"Ne, Kyofu?" Naruto called getting a questioning look from Jariya "Godfather I want you to give up your peeping i know you do this to cope, but you are letting your skills diwndle doing this find someone that would love you for just you." Naruto pleaded getting a shocked look from Jariya before his eyes soften and he sighs "Who in the world would want to be with me the only one who i love is Tsunade-hime and i doubt she'd be interested in me especially after the death of her fiance and little brother." He said lowly only for Naruto to point behind him making look behind and to his shock to see a younger looking Tsunade with Shizune and Tonton smiling at him.

Naruto's arm glowed with golden youki before touching Jariya who gasped at the warm feeling over him before he felt himself start to de-age his body becoming stronger and healthier and looked into the water his own reflection and to his shock he looked like he did when he became jounin.

" I used Kurami-chan's youki to de-age your bodies to your twenties putting you back in your prime now both of you go kiss and make-up." Naruto mock-scolded getting barks of laughter from the three before Tsunade and Jariya went ot the bar to catch up leaving an amused Naruto.

"Great now I'm playing matchmaker for old people." He muttered before sitting back into the steamy water until he felt someone watching him opening one of his eyes to see a small hole on the wall in front of him a violet-colored eye watching him making him smirk deviously before using his godlike wind manipulation to blow the steam away showing his body to the entire world.

_"So they want to see this well i let's not disappoint them." _He mentally grinned.

* * *

**(Women Side of the hotspring) **

Kushina blushed seeing her son's body before her eyes bulged as she looked at his man-hood getting curious looks from various women including Tsume, Hana, Konan, Yugao, Yoshino, Naruko, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune.

"So how big is he?" Hana asked bluntly.

"15 inches and not fully erect." Kushina said in a dazed voice making them look a ther with owlish eyes before carving holes into the wall to peek at him only to get nosebleeds.

Naruko began to finger herself seeing her Nii-sama's cock gotten bigger since last time "My kami he's so big." She mumbled getting dazed nods from the others.

Kurenai and Anko drooled at seeing such a well-endowed man until their lust started to spike especially Tsume and Hana who's feral instincts are beginning to take hold of them as their hair spikes and eyes take on an animalistic edge and Kushina who's eyes suddenly turned scarlet red with a fox slit in them with fangs protruding form her lip.

Kurami and her sisters are also blushing except Nibi, Hachibi, and Gobi have a hungry look in their eye their mate's equipment _"Sexy and Handsome Check!, Kind, loving and Strong Check, loves us equally Check!, Has the biggest equipment double Check!" _They shouted in their minds as their pheromones start to pour from them.

"Naruto-sama..." They chorused creepily (AN: Narutoooo! Runnnnn!)

Naruto suddenly got a chill down his spine before the wall seperating the men and women side fell down to show Kurami along with other women including Shikmaru's mom looking at him with a dark lustful look staring at his manhood making him nervous.

"Naruto-sama..." They chorused in a zombie-like fashion making him pale before jumping over the wall and running like hell just as the wall exploded with the women wearing bath towels running after him.

"Oh shit." He muttered before activating his chakra shroud leaving a golden trail as he runs ducking, dodging, and twisting in mid-air to dodge their attempts to grab him before heading toward the Hokage Tower with a towel tied around his waist.

**==Hokage Tower==**

The kages are laughing as they drank their sake before hearing a window smashed open turning to see a towel-clad Naruto sweating before barricading the walls and windows with youki-enhanced Mokuton confusing them at why he is shivering.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto looked at them with a haunted look in his eye while Mei is staring between his legs.

"Jiji, the girls in the hotsprings saw my package when i wasn't looking and are in the heat including Kaa-san and Naruko along with Tsume, Hana, and Anko!" He shouted hysterically before freezing as he heard moans and groans and banging on the blockaded doors.

"Naruto-samaa!" They moaned his name making everyone's hair stand up on end except a quiet Mei who's eyes glazed over.

"Um Naruto how bad would you say it is?"Asked a sweating Sandaime.

"Think about a female kitsune deprived of mating for 2 years while in the spring." He said getting pale looks from the men and froze as a low, creepy chuckle sounded in the room as the light began to flicker (AN: Uh Oh! Not good!).

"Ji-chan where's Mei-chan?" Naruto asked nervously only to freeze before slowly turning his head to Mei melting the his wood wall and the windows to burst open showing Tsume and Hana licking their lips lustfully at him.

"Guy's..." He whispered getting slow nods from them.

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi said lowly taking note of Nibi and Gobi looking at them with predatory looks in their eyes.

"I got something to say." Naruto said seriously getting tense looks from the others as they knew shit was about to hit the fan and began gathering their chakra.

"EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" Naruto screamed before vanishing in a black flash, E activating his lightning armor bursting through the wall with Sarutobi and Oonoki on his shoulders.

Naruto appeared beside them running before looking back and paled "Holy shit!" He shrieked making them look back to see them catching up making him cry anime tears.

"Give up Nii-sama you can't escape from us!" Shouted a grinning Naruko.

"Yes the fuck i can just fucking watch me!" He shot back defiantly before flashing away toward the Hyuga compound making them spread out to search for him.

**==Hyuuga Compound==**

Hiashi sighed in boredom before a black flash entered his vision causing him to launch a jab toward the intruder only for it to get blocked "Uncle Hiashi! it's me Naruto." Naruto shouted holding Hiashi in a headlock getting a sigh from the man who noticed Naruto was only wearing a towel.

"Naruto why is you are only wearing a towel?" Hiashi questioned.

"Kaa-san and Naruko-chan with Kurami and her sisters along with Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, and Shikaku's wife are in the heat." He said nervously eyeing the corners warily making Hiashi's eyes widen.

Naruto ran outside and paled seeing them in the distance and slammed his foot into the ground causing 50 foot tall wood walls to sprout up around the compound blocking them off making the hyugas gape at this feat of ninjutsu.

"Naruto-sama!" Their voices took on a demonic edge making every male in the area's hair stand on edge before hearing fists pounding against the wall small cracks appearing them.

"How the hell are they doing this so walls are reinforced with your chakra!" A branch member shouted.

"I think hormonal-driven women are given godlike strength when they see something they want." Naruto replied others agreeing with him and screamed as Kurami broke down the wall with drool leaking from her mouth looking at Naruto with hungry eyes.

"RUNNN!" Someone shouted making everyone scatter to escape while Naruto flashes through the village multiple times ending up in his personal chamber with barrier seals beyond anyones capability's and sighs before laying down and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is freaking troublesome." He said dryly before going to sleep

A very hectic day in Konoha indeed...

* * *

**Good God my arms hurt finally finished that chapter, please review or PM for any challenges for Godlike Naruto**

**Sorry for not updating sooner was distracted alot and had to sleep from overworking myself.**

**I dedicated the Naruto vs Kiba and Sasuke battle to all of you Kiba and Sasuke haters shout it out!**

**I bet you were surprised at me having Cho and Shishio join Akatsuki creates a foreshadowing effect in this story letme know if you want me to have Naruto meet Kenshin's other past enemies.**

**A/N: Please not I will be busy doing challenges for ZombieDeathDealer and Dlord22 and WalkingStranger so updates will be put on hold for now so plz no flames k!**

**I will be doing two fics Naruto and Resident Evil Game and A Multiple Kekkei Genkai Naruto with elements of bleach and dbz in it harem will have Fem. Kami, , Fem. Manda, and let me know if there are any additions you want for the harem just PM me don't make me pair Naruto with characters i dislike.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all you readers out there for the positive reviews and stop it with the negative reviews im still a rookie fanfic autor so enough with the flames already.**

**Let me know who you want me to bash except for the elders, shinobi council and Sarutobi!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL HAVE PUT YOU IN A GENJUTSU WITH OROCHIMARU RAPING YOU! (Azure cackles insanely with lightning flashing in the background).**

**This is Azure signing out **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
